Jace y Clary y un bebe?
by lalisdanis76
Summary: Jace y Clary tratan de llevar una relación después de la gran pelea contra Sebastian quien logro escapar y aguarda por su venganza, pero ese no sera el mayor de los problemas para la relación de Jace y Clary ya que un embarazo lo cambiara todo
1. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

jace y Clary tratan de llevar una relación después de la gran pelea contra Sebastian... pero no todo les sera tan fácil ya que Sebastian esta escondido en algún lado en busca de venganza contra su hermana y su "hermano " pero ese no sera el mayor de los problemas para la relación de Jace y Clary ya que un embarazo cambiará el rumbo de todo ...

hola soy nueva en esto de escribir y decidi publicar mi historia espero que les guste los siguientes capitulos seran mas largos :D

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **pov clary**

han pasado varios dias desde que sebastian escapo sabemos que esta solo y que no tiene ayuda alguna pero aun asi sigue siendo igual de peligroso ella y jace porfin estaban solos y en una relacion estable pero aun asi no se sentia segura ...

\- clary! , clary! - el llamado de jace me saco de mis pensamientos

\- que pasa en que piensas -me decia jace mientras se acercaba a la sala de armas donde estaba atrapada hace horas en mis pensamientos.

\- mmm.. no nada jace todo esta bien - respondi tratando de sacar mi mejor sonrisa en lo cual falle terriblemente.

-solo estaba pensando en todo lo que paso los últimos días es todo - luego me inclino y me di un suave beso en los labios.

\- clary yo se que esto a sido difícil pero estamos juntos y somos felices - me dijo jace a clary mientas la tomaba por la cintura

\- y dime clary donde esta tu amigo vampirin? a que hora llega por ti ? - dijo jace en un tono de burla

es simon no vampírin-afirme mientas le pegaba en el pecho suavemente quien me tenia casi contra una pared

-SIMON! llegara por mi en una hora-le dije con una sonrisa picara

\- bien ahora a entrenar -me respondio jace mientra se reía de mi puchero

iba caminando de la mano con jace directamente a la sala de entrenamiento cuando de un momento a otro empece a sentirme un poco mareada, al parecer jace se dio cuenta y de inmediato pude ver su cara llena de preocupacion.

\- CLARY! que te pasa estas bien - pregunto algo nervioso

-clary que pasa?- me volvió preguntar al ver que no tenia respuesta alguna de mi parte

\- yo..yo - trate de responder pero me fue imposible los puntos negros nublaban mi visto y antes de que lograra hace algun movimiento todo se volvio oscuro...


	2. ¿QUE ME PASA?

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PAGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra clare :3**

 **¿QUE ME PASA ?**

 **Pov jace**

estoy preocupado por clary cuando la vi desmayarse estaba fria y muy palida la traje a la enfermeria lo mas rapido que pude, izzy esta con ella en la enfermeria ya lleva inconciente 5 minutos y aun no despierta

\- isabelle como esta- le pregunto mientras sale de la enfermeria.

\- jace ya desperto si quieres entra a verla -entre casi de inmediato y la vi hay acostada aun algo palida y al verme con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda ella trato de incorporarse pero no lo logro asi que corro a su lado y me siento junta a ella.

 **Pov clary**

cuando me desperté todo me daba vueltas lo ultimo que recuerdo es a jace gritando mi nombre despues todo negro mire a mi al rededor veo que estoy en la enfermeria isabelle esta hay al verme sonrie y suspira al parecer con alivio

\- clary porfin despiertas estabamos muy preocupados-me saluda isabelle mientras me da un vaso con agua.

\- que paso por que te desmayaste recuerdas algo?- me pregunta frunciendo el seño

\- yo nose solo me acuerdo que estaba mareada y todo se puso negro debio ser algo que me sentó mal o de pronto me sobrepase con el entrenamiento nada grave - trato de excusarme pero isabelle me mira poco convencida.

\- segura estas mejor -me pregunta con voz maternal dulce pero autoritaria a la vez

-claro estare bien no es nada - trate de sonreir pero falle por completo

-y jace donde esta-pregunto pensando en que debe estar preocupado.

\- el esta afuera si quieres le digo que pase -me dice isabelle mientras se levanta

-claro y gracias izzy - ella me da una sonrisa tierna llena de preocupacion asiente con la cabeza y se va.

volteo a ver y veo a jace tan guapo como siempre con una camisa negra con cuello V y unos jeans tambien negros veo sus ojos dorados tan hermosos como siempre pero llenos de preocupación trate de incorporarne pero el mareo llega de nuevo y no lo logro,el se da cuenta y corre hacia mi toma mi mano y se sienta a mi lado

\- hola - le digo mientras sonrio el tambien me sonrie

\- clary como estas casi me matas de la preocupacion como te sientes

-bien no te preocupes no es nada -trato de calmarlo,el me mira

\- no me vuelvas a asustar asi lo prometes ? - le sonrio y se lo prometo

-te amo clary me dice mientras pone una de sus manos en mi cara y la otra la pone en mi cabello mientras me conciente y me mira directo a los ojos estamos a tan cerca que sentimos la respiracion del otro siento su olor a menta en mi cara y me da un beso que empieza dulce pero empieza a ponerse salvaje y apasionado cuando me doy cuenta esta encima mio nos besamos el recorre todo mi cuerpo con sus manos y yo trato de quitarle la camisa cuando lo logro veo su hermosos cuerpo lleno de cicatrices pero aun asi hermoso cuando estoy apunto de besarlo mi estomago de un vuelco y lo empujo para que se quite de mi y salgo corriendo con una mano en la boca y voy directo al baño y me encierro con unas nauseas horribles siento que tocan la puerta

 **Pov jace**

no se que le paso a clary estabamos besandanos como locos me quito la camisa y cuando estuve apunto de hacer lo mismo con ella me dio un empujón y salio corriendo con la mano en su boca directo al baño me puse la camisa y la segui toque la puerta y la llama

 **pov clary**

escucho como jace me llama pero no puedo sacar la cabeza del inodoro me siento mal pero no quiero que jace se preocupe mas por mi, asi que respiro y aclaro mi garganta para sonar lo mas normal posible

\- jace ya voy estoy bien solo creo que algo me cayo mal salgo en un momento- trato de incorporarme casi no lo logro pero cuando porfin pude me lave los dientes y la cara y sali y hay estaba jace mirandome no se si enojado o preocupado pero en este momento no me importa solo quiero descansar y estar sola y pensar que rayos me pasa.


	3. CASUALIDAD O COINCIDENCIA

**HOLA**

 **OTRO NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA**

 **los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra clare :3**

 **CASUALIDAD O COINCIDENCIA**

 **Pov jace**

Cuando por fin Clary sale del baño esta pálida y se ve cansada me quedo observándola. espero que me diga cómo se siente o si necesita algo pero solo pasa de largo y me ignora tato de llamarla peo me ignora no entiendo que sucede pero si no me quiere decir lo averiguare pese que ya nos teníamos más confianza pero veo que no la estoy siguiendo hacia su habitación ella solo me ignora cuándo va a cerrar la puerta atravieso mi pie ella solo me mira con desgana y se va a la cama

\- ¿Clary que rayos te pasa?-pregunto mientras me pongo frente y cruzo mis brazos esperando una respuesta.

 **Pov clary**

Cuando salgo del baño hay esta Jace salgo directo a mi habitación estoy tan concentrada pensando en que me pasa que cuando me doy cuenta estoy en mi habitación y al arece Jace me siguió trato de cerrar pero él no lo permite me recuesto y al girar escucho a Jace hablarme frente a mi cama se cruza de brazos y tiene el ceño fruncido se ve tan sexy en esa pose pero es su hermosa cara veo preocupación y ¿enojo?

-Estoy bien Jace no tiene por qué preocuparte solo comí algo que me callo mal – trato de hace un carita de perrito con puchero para convencerlo pero creo que no dio resultado.

\- Clary está bien voy a confía en ti por qué sé que tu confiarías en mi si algo te pasara – me dice mientras se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me mira con sus hermosos ojos sus palabras me caen como un balde de agua fría el confía en mí y yo aun así le miento pero no lo quiero preocupar suficiente con Sebastián y los demonios para preocuparse por una simple ¿gripe?

\- gracias Jace por confiar en mí, venga – le digo para cambiar el tema y mientras le hago un espacio en mi cama para que tomemos una siesta antes de la ronda de esta noche. El gustoso acepta se quita las botas los calcetines y me abraza en su pecho siento sus respiración tranquilas y calmadas y empieza a consentir mi cabello mientras me susurra-te amo descansa nena- y después caiga en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me despierto y veo a Jace a mi lado dormido miro el reloj y son las 6 debemos irnos en una hora odio despertar a mi novio pero el deber llama.

-Jace! Jace! despierto cielo tenemos que alistarnos para la ronda- el solo se acomoda y me hace un puchero digno de un niño de 3 años.

\- MMM… no aún queda tiempo Clary déjame dormir – me dice mientras se cubre la cara yo no aguanto la risa se ve tan tierno pero debo despertarlo así que no hay de otra tomo el vaso de agua de la mesita de noche

\- amor despierta no seas flojo no quiero mojarte- al no recibir respuesta lanzo un poco de agua en su cara lo cual lo levanta de golpe haciendo que me tambalee y caiga de cola.

-CLARY! Estas bien lo siento no quería tumbarte – dice mientas me levanta con cara de preocupación yo al contario no puedo dejar de reírme por su cara al notarlo él también se ríe pero cuando me pone completamente de pie siento un leve dolor en la parte baja de mi abdomen pongo mi mano hay me quejo un poco pero debe ser que estaré muy pronto en mis días así que decido ignorarlo no debe ser nada pienso. Pero de repente siento un hambre digna de un gran banquete así que salto encima de Jace para arrojarlo a la cama y le digo mi menú del día, de repente me siento de mejor humor.


	4. DEMONIOS Y COMIDA

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP :3**

 **los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra clare :3**

 **DEMONIOS Y COMIDA**

 **Pov clary**

Jace y yo vamos directo a takis por fin ya que muero de hambre aunque pensándolo bien últimamente siempre tengo hambre debe ser por el entrenamiento ya que he pasado de leer comics y tomar cafeína a diario a tener varias horas de entrenamiento

\- sabes jace estaba pensando que en en vez de un helado de chocolate quiero de vainilla talvez con chispitas o con galletita oh no ya se con chocolate o salsa de fruta- cuando me fijo jace me mira como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza pero no entiendo el por que

-clary odias el helado con chispas y la salsa de fruta además nunca comes tanto segura que no estas exagerando un poco? -que exagerando que le pasa acaso cree que estoy gorda? es eso.

-jace me dices eso por qué crees que estoy gorda? acaso me veo muy mal por eso ya no me amas - le digo y puedo sentir mis lágrimas pinchándome los ojos no entiendo por qué pero ahora me siento muy triste.

-no clary claro que no creo que estés gorda. Eso es ridículo clary por el ángel clary eres hermosa y claro que te amo por favor no llores -me dice mientras me abraza y limpia mis lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta que bajaban por mis mejillas

Le beso y el me sigue y después nuestro beso se profundiza ponga las manos es un hermosa cabellera rubia y él me toma por las caderas para ponerme mas cerca entramos en un callejón y él me apoya contra la pared no besamos apasionadamente y solo nos separamos para respirar jace está apunto de volver a besarme cuando se queda momentáneamente en silenció mirando un punto fijo en la pared puedo ver un destello en su mano su cuchillo de serafín estoy a punto de preguntarle que sucede cuando de un momento a otro me lanza detrás de él y clava su cuchillo en un gran tentáculo negro que se acercaba directamente a nosotros.

-jace estas bien - pregunto mientras me pongo de pie pero antes de que lo logre siento que algo me jala del pie haciéndome golpear el brazo derecho y parte de la cabeza contra el frio pavimento y veo todo borroso.

-CLARY! -escucho como jace grita mi nombre y escucho sus pasos acercándose hacia mi escucho como clava el cuchillo de serafín en el demonio justo en ese momento siento como liberan mi tobillo trato de ponerme de pie pero me siento mareada y mi brazo duele al igual que mi cabeza m arrastro hasta la pared que está a mi lado y me apoyo en ella solo pensando y rogando que jace esté bien siento el aire en mi cara y después unas suaves manos tocando mi cara y tratando de hacerme girar al hacerlo veo a jace sus ojos dorados llenos de preocupación y sucio pero aun así perfectamente arreglado aun me pregunto cómo lo logran veo sus labios moverse pero no escucho me siento mareada solo quiero vomitar así que sin previo aviso siento un ardor en la garganta empujo a jace a un lado y devuelve todo lo que está en mi estómago jace toma mi cabello y frota mi espalda de manera cariñosa.

Me siento tan avergonzada cuando por fin termino se vomitar volteo mi cara al verlo solo baje la cabeza y mire el suelo

\- lo siento - le digo es un susurro

\- no seas tonta clary no tienes que sentirlo está bien estoy acostumbrado además el demonio te tomo desprevenida y aun no finalizas tu entrenamiento - me dice mientras pone sus dedos en mi barbilla y levanta mi cabeza para que nuestros ojos conecten fijamente.

\- pero ya debería tener mejores reflejos o por lo menos debería poder sacar mi cuchillo de serafín rápidamente y ayudarte y no ser la tonta asustadiza que solo espera a que vuelvas después de luchar tu solo no sirvo para nada - le digo mientras trato de no llorar.

\- no te vuelvas a decir así solo te tomo desprevenida es todo yo estoy contigo y yo te protegeré con mi vida clary ahora que te parece si vamos a comer esa hamburguesa que tanto quieres ya que veo que tienes el estómago vacío -me dice mientras se levanta y me tiende la mano la agarro y nos dirigimos a comer.

Cuando por fin llegamos tomamos una esa alejada y decidimos ordenar pido una súper hamburguesa con papas fritas una soda grande y helado de vainilla y aderezo de chocolate.

-veo que tienes hambre clary -me dice jace mientras toma mi mano y besa mi coronilla.

\- lose siento que no en comido en días - me rio hablamos de varias cosas cuando por fin traen muestro pedido jace pidió lo mismo que yo pero el pidió aros de cebolla en vez de papas y por alguna razón su hamburguesa se ve mejor que la mía pero aún no se por que

-jace me puedes dar de tu hamburguesa-le digo mientras veo esa belleza en su plato que me pide que la coma

\- clary tú tienes la tuya además son las mismas - me dice mientras muerde su hamburguesa

\- jace pero yo quiero esa dámela porfa y te doy la mía si porfa - le hago mi mejor puchero pero aun así niega y sigue comiendo

-JACE HERONDALE JURO POR EL ANGEL QUE SI NO ME DAS ESA HAMBRUGUESA TE AMARRARE CON AYUDA DE ISABELLE Y TE METERE EN EL ESTANQUE DE PATON EN CENTRAL PARK!- grito mientras él me mira como su fuera un pato gigante completamente pálido y con la boca abierta y sus ojos como platos el solo me pasa su hamburguesa y por fin tengo mi manjar la muerdo y siento que mi un bocado celestial

\- gracias te amo -le digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le doy un beso en la nariz el me mira y solo asiente y empieza a comer mi hamburguesa.

 **Pov jace**

No entiendo que rayos paso primero dice que creo que esta gorda para mi ella es perfecta además gorda! si es tan pequeña y delgada que comer bien no le haría daño y después lo del callejón por suerte logre detener al demonio que nos atacaba cuando llegamos pidió comida para 3 y ahora me amenaza con llevarme a central park con esos demonios infernales que solo quieren unirse y acabar con los mundanos solo porque no le si mi hamburguesa la cual era idéntica a la suya definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres

\- vamos clary se hace tarde y tenemos que llegar al instituto y descansar un poco - le digo mientras veo como toma su ultimo sorbo de soda ella me mira se ve diferente un poco sonrojada y hay un hermoso brillo en sus ojos aunque eso puede ser solo cosa mía y mi pequeña pelirroja solo se ve diferente y más hermosa creo que es porque está conmigo lo cual no me extrañaría con mi presencia hasta simón se logra ver bien.

Nos dirigimos al instituto a descansar ella va muy feliz y no puedo evitar sentir la gran felicidad de saber que ella es mía y que está feliz por mí.

\- te amo clary- le digo mientras la abrazo y beso sus hermosos labios con sabor a vainilla ella me mira y sonríe

\- yo también te amo jace hora date prisa que tengo hambre - me dice con una sonrisa pícara que se solo verla siento como todo dentro de mi reacciona.

\- yo también tengo hambre clary y no de comida - le digo con voz ronca y con una mirada seductora ella se sonroja tomo su mano y caminamos más rápido.

Esta será una noche ocupada


	5. SEXTO SENTIDO

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO :3**

 **los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra clare :3**

 **SEXTO SENTIDO**

 **Pov clary**

Miro la hora en mi celular son las 3 de la mañana pero muero de hambre así que me levanto con cuidado de no despertar a jace bajo a la cocina busco en el refrigerador hay un gran tazón creo que es sopa de isabelle sé que su sopa normalmente es horrible pero creo que ha mejorado ya que esta se ve deliciosa así que decido calentarla y servirme un poco un gran tazón con algo de pan sabe delicioso repito sopa una y otra y otra vez hasta que se termina no sé porque quedo tanta si esta tan sabrosa.

Vuelvo a la habitación me acuesto y jace automáticamente me abraza y besa mi cabeza no sé si es costumbre o está despierto pero me encanta mis parpados empiezan a pesar y me duermo al instante.

-despierta dormilona tengo hambre - me dice jace mientras me da pequeños besos en la nuca sonrió y volteo para verlo a los ojos pero antes de poder contestarle siento una presión en la garganta y tengo que saltar de la cama y correr directamente al baño escucho pasos tras de mí y veo a jace mirándome preocupado mientras me sostiene el pelo y masajea mi espalda.

\- estas bien clary que pasa? - me pregunta mientras me ayuda a levantar del suelo y me da agua para enjuagar mi boca

\- estoy bien jace creo que algo me callo mal- le digo pero antes de que pueda refutar escuchamos un grito de isabelle desde la cocina jace y yo nos miramos y decidimos bajar para ver qué sucede.

Al bajar encontramos a un alec sorprendido una isabelle feliz un iglesia maullando y un tazón vacío.

\- por el ángel isabelle que sucede -pregunta jace mientras se acerca a alec.

\- jace ha pasado algo imposible alguien tomo la sopa de isabelle y se la tomaron toda - dice alec sin poder creerlo

\- hey tampoco es tan mala si alguien se la tomo es porque quedo deliciosa así que esta noche yo preparare la comida-dice isabelle con su pecho inflado de orgullo.

Jace mira y toma el tazón como si fuera una bomba de alto riesgo

\- es verdad ayer había una extraña sustancia verde en esto a lo que al parecer isabelle le llama comida o sopa - dice jace mientras arroja el tazón al lava platos ahora me siento triste están molestos porque comí la sopa siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y bajo la cabeza mientras mis sollozos salen de mi sin poder controlarlos

\- clary que pasa por que lloras isabelle no cocinara la cena - me dice con burla mientras isabelle le lanza un trapo

\- lo siento - digo y exploto en llanto todos me miran como si fuera un bicho raro - yo la tome es que tenía tanta hambre y busque en el refrigerador y solo estaba esa delicia y me decía "clary cómeme " y no me pude negar lo siento no se molesten conmigo no lo volveré a hacer - digo entre llanto e hipo los 3 me miran como si fueran un extraño y por alguna razón me siento muy molesta por eso acaso soy un escaparate para que me vean así pues no

\- que me miran no puedo comer sopa ni siquiera que pena señores soy cazadores de sombras perfecto y nunca me despeino - les grito

\- clary lo siento no digas eso solo nos parece raro que te comieras toda esa sopa y más si es la de isabelle además no sé a qué hora te dio hambre si anoche en takis comiste desaforadamente - dice escucho el idiota de isabelle el suspiro de alec mientras menea la cabeza miro a jace a los ojos y siento mis lágrimas de nuevo salir

-desaforadamente?- repito en voz baja y lo miro a los ojos veo en sus ojo arrepentimiento pero ya no me importa ya lo dijo el daño está hecho

\- clary yo...- no lo dejo terminar

-ERES DE LO PEOR JACE ES POR ESO QUE YA NO ME QUIERES POR QUE COMO ALGO Y ESTOY GORDA? ES ESO VERDAD LO SIENTO POR NO SER COMO TU IDIOTA!

Le grito mientras lo veo a la cara y zarandeo mis manos de un lado a otro luego me siento triste y corro hacia alec y lo abrazo mientras sollozo en su pecho

\- alec es cierto que estoy gorda? Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos él se ve sorprendido bueno hasta yo lo estoy pero no me importa mi novio piensa que soy fea y eso duele.

\- n no clary no estas gorda es solo que has comido un poco de más y jace es un idiota y siente lo que dijo verdad jace? - me dice alec mientras hace un intento fallido de abrazo se gira a ver a jace que esta más pálido de lo que ya es y tiene los ojos como platos por otro lado veo a isabelle está casi llorando de la risa

-verdad jace -repite alec entre dientes y le lanza una mirada de si dice lo contrario un pato se mudara a tu cuarto volteo a verlo y él me mira a los ojos

\- Clary es cierto lo que dijo alec lo siento pero no llores más si, ven vamos a desayunar todos juntos y olvidar el tema - me dice mientras se acerca me aleja de alec me apoya es su pecho y me da un beso en la coronilla

-hey jace que raro eres primero que no coma ahora que coma creo que tienes un trastorno de personalidad muy serio- le digo mientras le beso una mejilla y giro en el pasillo escucho un

-qué demonios fue eso de jace carcajadas de isabelle y aunque parezca extraño también de alec.

Ahora estamos todos en el comedor al parecer simón pensó que sería buen idea traer desayuno así que estamos jace alec isabelle Magnus simón y yo.

\- clary es tu 3 pancake - dice simón - si simón lo sé es solo que tengo hambre - me encojo de hombros Magnus me mira deja manera curiosa y a la vez divertido no sé por qué pero ya no me importa solo quiero comer

Miro el plato de alec que tiene fruta se ve tan rica

\- alec - le digo el me mira con su rostro serio de siempre

\- que pasa clary quieres otro abrazo? Me dice de manera burlona lo miro y siento mis ojos aguarse él lo nota porque abre sus ojos como platos.

\- lo siento clary no llores dime que pasa

\- es que tu fruta se ve deliciosa me das? - pregunto con un pichero

\- clary hay otra porción en la cocina - me dice alec algo sorprendido siento como jace se levanta y vuelve con la porción

\- pero esa se ve mejor dame porfa o es que piensas que estoy gorda igual que jace - le digo con ira el solo me mira y antes de que pueda reaccionar Magnus me pasa el plato de alec, lo miro con una gran sonrisa y empiezo a comer

\- alec garbancito hay que compartir la comida y no es bueno hacer llorar a las señoritas sensibles - dice con un tono suspicaz alec lo mira como si estuviera loco Magnus solo sonríe y le besa la mano

\- clary vamos a dar un paseo después de comer -me susurra jace al oído mientras me abraza y toma mi mano

\- claro pero primero lo primera mi comida

 **Pov Magnus**

Mi garbancito y yo estábamos hablando mientras no dirigíamos al comedor ya que sami o como se llame el vampiro amigo de clary decidió traer comida y ya que mi alec me invito decidí venir , me está contando como clary actuó esta mañana y que esta normal después lloraba después está furiosa después volvió a llorar y lo abrazo?

\- que clary que alec - le pregunto sin poder creerlo

\- lo que te digo Magnus de un momento me abrazo como una niña pequeña y lloro en mi pecho e hizo que le dijera a jace que se disculpara y cuando lo hice se puso feliz de nuevo acuso a jace de tener un trastorno y se fue como si nada y lo peor de todo tomo la sopa de isabelle - me dice mientras se rasca la cabeza y muestra una expresión de asco en su rostro.

Me parece extraño clary no es así sospecho que algo le pasa la observare hoy en el desayuno y veremos qué pasa

\- tranquilo garbancito de pronto esta en esos días cosas de mujeres ahora vamos esta belleza no se conserva sin comida - le dogo le doy un beso y caminamos

E observado a clary desde niña no la había visto así sus mejillas están rojas además está comiendo el doble de lo normal además hay un extraño brillo en sus ojos

Veo como pelea con alec por su fruta veo como sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse así que decido pasarle el plato de alec el me mira como si no entendiera y yo le sonrió como diciéndole ya te cuento.

\- ahora si dime que sucede con clary le diste mi fruta y la mirabas como si fuera purpurina que cambia de colores-me dice alec mientras frunce el ceño y entramos a mi apartamento

\- creo que ya sé que es lo que le sucede a clary - sonrió con orgullo todo apunta es más que obvio estos neflim estúpidos detectan demonios a metros pero no descubren algo tan sencillo como esto.

\- así y dime que es lo que le pasa? Ya por fin enloqueció por estar tan cerca de jace?

\- garbancito es obvio lo que le pasa a clary es...


	6. DEBE SER UNA BROMA 1

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO :D**

 **los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra clare :3**

 **DEBE SER UNA BROMA PARTE 1**

 **Pov** **alec**

 **-** debe ser una broma - le digo a Magnus aun en shock no lo puedo creer clary

\- pues si es verdad es obvio me sorprende que ella aún no se dé cuenta es un poco distraída la verdad, tal vez deba regalarle un almanaque de cumpleaños no crees garbancito - me dice Magnus como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que no se da cuenta de la gravedad de esto, no puedo creer que lo tome así como si nada pasara es un inconsciente.

\- acaso estás loco no ves lo que sucede CLARY ESTA EMBARAZADA! NO ENTIENDES ESO ES MALO MUY MALO COMO PUEDEN SER TAN IRRESPONSABLES LO SABIA ELLA SOLO NOS TRAERIA PROBLEMAS PERO NO NADIE ME ESCUCHA - le grito a Magnus

\- tranquilo garbancito lo que paso paso ve el lado bueno serás tío ahora solo toca esperar a que ella sospeche y vaya a un doctor o venga a mí y lo confirme mientras tanto relájate y pide al ángel que el el rubio no se reaccione mal o que la mate un demonio antes de que se dé cuenta de su estado.

Me dice Magnus como si fuera lo más normal del mundo no lo había pensado, clary puede salir lastimada al "enfrentar " a un demonio no nos podemos mentir es tan distraída y torpe y ahora embarazada es propensa a todo y si algo le pasa a ella o al bebe y jace se entera que yo sabía y no le dije se molestara conmigo y quedara en mi conciencia y esa idea no me emociona

\- Magnus tenemos que hacer algo con lo torpe que es ella podría lastimarse en el entrenamiento o matarla un demonio y si se enteran que yo sabía y la deje hacer esas estupideces si le pasa algo me sentiré culpable - le digo mientras me paso las manos pos mi cabello no quiero que le pase nada no es que ella me interese pero él bebe de jace si

\- garbancito acaso te preocupa clary? Me dice en un tono burlón

\- claro que me preocupa prácticamente lleva a mi sobrino además si algo le pasa jace me asesinara dolorosamente con su cuchillo de serafín favorito - le digo frunciendo el ceño

\- está bien alec si tú lo dices - me mira divertido - además si no quieres que le pase nada cuídala estas lo suficientemente entrenado no permitas que haga nada estúpido - me dice levantando los hombros y de manera desinteresada pero en el fondo sé que le causa gracia.

\- que clary no haga nada estúpido? Soy un cazador de sombras no el ángel raziel - le digo cruzándome de brazos el me mira con una sonrisa se acerca a mí y me da un beso casto en los labios pero suficientemente apasionado para hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione

\- sé que podrás garbancito - me dice mientras me acerca a él para besarme más profundamente.

Por fin algo bueno en este día

 **Pov clary**

Por fin estoy en casa terminamos de dar el paseo con jace y volví antes de que a mama le diera un ataque además no me he sentido muy bien últimamente talvez me dará gripe, al llegar está tarde dormí un rato ahora me estoy alistando para ir a mi entrenamiento con jace mama no quería que fuera quería que me quedara con ella y con luke pero la verdad solo quiere que este lejos de jace aún no le agrada bastante

Suena mi celular y es:

\- Alec-? Pero que rayos será que le paso algo a jace - es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza

\- ah hola clary que tal que haces? - me pregunta algo nervioso? Tímido?

\- mmm bien gracias me arreglo para el entrenamiento hoy jace me enseñara equilibrio en las vigas del gimnasio alec paso algo - le digo un poco asustada

-ENTRENAR! -practicante me grita pero no entiendo el por que

\- si entrenar como todas las tardes porque me gritas tienes algún problema con que entrene?- le digo alzando un poco la voz sabía que no le agradaba pero no entiendo por qué no quiere que entrene? Ese no es su problema

\- si bueno no no tengo problema solo por que no hacen algo menos alto y peligroso como estudiar las runas o herbologia es muy importante - me dice inseguro

\- pues no alec entrenare hoy y si me permites debo irme o llegare tarde adiós - y le cuelgo muy molesta estudiar runas? Herbologia? Que le pasa aggg.

Trato de olvidar el tema y arreglar mi humor mientras me acerco al instituto en el metro.

Al llegar encuentro a jace esperándome en la puerta con su equipo y una sonrisa marca jace me sonrojo y bajo la cabeza

\- hola te ves hermosa - me dice mientras me besa tiernamente y entramos al instituto

\- oh gracias y vamos a entrenar? - le pregunto tratando de quitar mi sonrojo el me mira y asiente nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos en un cómodo silencio una vez en el gimnasio empezamos a calentar y después amarra unas cuerdas y me ayuda a subir a la biga más alta después baja y me observa

\- lista clary ahora trata de bajar haciendo equilibro saltando de una biga a otra cuando llegues al extremo ya después aremos algunos movimientos y piruetas

\- estoy lista - cuando estoy a punto de empezar escucho que alguien entra es alec se ve algo molesto creo que es porque estoy aquí pero no le presto mucha atención.

Empiezo a caminar y siento un poco mareada trato de ignorarlo y sigo pero cada vez es más fuerte escucho como gritan mi nombre pero no diferencio las voces después de unos segundos me siento caer y todo se vuelve negro.


	7. DEBE SER UNA BROMA 2

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PAGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra clare :3**

 **DEBE SER UNA BROMA PARTE 2**

 **Pov jace**

Estoy con clary en la sala de entrenamiento termine de alistarla para que suba a las vigas y haga equilibrio cuando bajo le pregunto si esta lista ella solo asiente y empieza va por su segunda biga cuando alec llega se ve algo molesto pero su expresión de molestia se convierte de repente en pánico cuando mira hacia arriba frunzo el ceño y sigo su mirada y veo a mi pelirroja tan pálida como una hoja poniéndose la mano en la frente y tambaleándose

\- CLARY CLARY! - gritamos alec y yo al tiempo ella empieza a caer al vacío veo como su cuerda se suelta de su cuerpo que tan ligero y relajado que parece de trapo y antes de que pueda reaccionar alec ya está debajo de ella y la agarra recibiendo el golpe del cuerpo de clary en solido piso del gimnasio.

Me acerco corriendo tomo a clary con cuidado de encima de mi parabatai trato de despertarla pero ella no reacciona me giro a alec

\- alec estas bien - pregunto veo que se soba el brazo y al parecer se lastimo un pie

\- estoy bien solo me lastime el pie y me golpe el codo como esta ella? - me pregunta alec preocupado? por clary quien lo iba pensar

\- no lo sé no reacciona no sé qué sucede ha estado enferma últimamente - le digo mientras acaricio su cabello y veo si no tiene ningún daño

\- jace ve llévala a su habitación solo debe estar cansada y el vértigo y la altura la marearon - me dice algo nervioso?

\- espera te hare un Iratze para que te puedas levantar

Dejo a clary cuidadosamente y me acerco a él levanto la bota de su pantalón y empiezo a dibujar la runa al terminar admiro mi obra

\- gracias ahora llévala no la dejes más en el suelo - me dice alec mientras se levanta y hace una mueca de dolor levanto a clary al estilo nupcial y la llevo a la habitación con alec siguiéndome los pasos

Al llegar dejo a clary suavemente en la cama voy por algo de alcohol un poco en un algodón y lo acerco aun pequeña y pecosa naricita ella frunce el ceño y empieza a moverse cuando por fin abre sus hermosos ojo verdes me pregunta que sucedió le digo lo que paso y se ve sorprendida

\- no te acuerdas de nada clary? Pregunta alec con un tono de reproche

-no solo recuerdo todo borroso y alguien llamándome - dice algo confundida

\- de acuerdo no importa ya paso solo descansa y después iremos a rondas si te sientes mejor - le digo mientras acaricio su cabella ella solo asiente y me da una débil pero hermosa sonrisa

-QUE IR A RONDAS DEBES ESTAR DE BROMA CASI MUERE LE PUDO PASAR ALGO AL B... - nos grita alec pero se detiene abruptamente al b qué?

\- b que alec - le pregunto frunciendo el ceño él se pone algo nervioso como si se diera cuenta de un error

\- yo yo no dije b dije pe a la pequeña que solo se mete en problemas casi muere por que no puede ni siquiera caminar a unos cuantos metros de altura - dice con un tono amargo

\- eso no tiene nada que ver le pudo pasar a cualquiera alec no es culpa de clary además tu lograste detenerla y eso es lo importante además - me corto cuando escuchamos a clary sollozar los dos volteamos y vemos a mi pelirroja con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas sus mejillas con marcas de lágrimas y mirando a alec fijamente volteo a ver a alec y se ve arrepentido y algo dolido al ver lo que le hizo a clary

\- clary yo lo - pero se corta al ver que clary se lanza a sus brazos de nuevo? Y llora en su hombro y le susurra algo que no logro entender por sus sollozos se separa de el con una cara de confusión pero alec solo se va y me dice que el ira a las rondas con ella y solo se va me giro y se ve igual o más confundida que yo

 **Pov clary**

Desperté en el cuarto de jace ellos me contaron lo que sucedió después alec me molesto por caer sin ningún motivo siento mis lágrimas caer al enterarme que alec me sujeto eso no me lo habían dicho ósea que se preocupó por mí es tan tierno siento mucha felicidad tristeza y miedo mientras ellos siguen discutiendo sin poder detenerlo sollozo ellos voltean al verme jace se ve confundido y luego se gira a alec que se ve algo sorprendido y arrepentido? Jace está a punto de reclamarle de nuevo apero antes de que lo note me lanzo a alec y lo abrazo mientras lloro en su hombro

\- gracias gracias lo siento - le digo entre sollozos

Él está tenso después se relaja y me devuelve el abrazo

\- tranquila yo lo siento no debí haber dicho eso es normal en tu estado - de rente se tensa estado que estado? Pregunto confundida

\- pu- pues tu estado de que has estado enferma o eso me dijo jace y me imagino que eso te afecto - me dice de una manera muy poco creíble se aleja de mí y mira a jace justo en la puerta

\- yo iré con ella a rondas si se siente mejor - su tono autoritario dice que no se una pregunta sino una orden

\- ok? Que paso? - me pregunta jace al ver como alec se aleja de la puerta

\- mm no lose talvez quiere que nos llevemos mejor por ti- le digo con una sonrisa el levanta una ceja y se acerca a mi lentamente

\- pues ojala se lleven bien y no sea un plan para que desaparezcas "accidentalmente " - me dice con burla me rio y lo golpeo en el hombro

\- jace eso no es cierto además que es lo peor que puede pasar el no oculta nada - le digo tratando de convencerlo pero en el fondo siento que él me oculta algo y las rondas era la ocasión perfecta para averiguarlo.


	8. SORPRESA!

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **SORPRESA!**

 **Pov clary**

\- Alec te puedo preguntar algo - le digo a alec mientras caminamos  
El simplemente me ignora y sigue caminando adelante apenas puedo llevar su ritmo mis piernas son muy pequeñas a comparación de las suyas

\- vamos alec dime que pasa estas actuando muy raro o más de lo normal sé que no te agrado pero últimamente pareciera que sí y a la vez no y sé que me ocultas algo dime en qué estado estoy - le preguntó mientras salto delante de él cruzando mis brazos

\- tu único estado es el psicótico ahora camina a tu ritmo los demonios acabaran con todos los mundanos

\- me mueve a un lado y sigue caminando y solo lo sigo en silencio

-mmm clary debiste abrigarte hace un poco de frio- me dice de repente a este que le pasa pase de psicótica a su mejor amiga

\- claro alec como tú digas podría morir esta fría noche de verano- le digo con una voz agria

\- Solo decía que... Que fue eso ?

\- que pasa alec viste una peligrosa  
brisa - dije sarcásticamente alec estaba sacando mis nervios a flote desde esta tarde

\- shhh eso sonó como un...  
CLARY CUIDADO!

Sentí un dolor intenso y después nada escuche un grito de dolor agudo note que era mío y la voz de alec fue lo último que escuche antes de que cayera en la oscuridad...

 **Pov Alec**

Escucho el grito de clary rápidamente saco mi cuchillo de serafín y atravieso rápidamente el demonio limpio el icor y corro hacia clary el demonio lastimo no sé dónde solo veo sangre la cargo en brazos y corro hasta casa de la única persona que me puede ayudar

\- MAGNUS! - grito cando estoy en su puerta con clary inconsciente en brazos

\- alec garbancito si quieres tenerme primero de... que paso entra - me dije Magnus cuando sale pero al ver a clary su cara cambia por completo

Entro a clary y el dejo en el sofá

\- que paso - me pregunta mientras las chispas azules de sus manos pasan por su cuerpo

\- estábamos en rondas y hablábamos y...

\- hablaban? - me pregunta arqueando la ceja pero aun mirando a clary

\- bueno hablábamos en un tono un poco elevado y escuche un ruido y después vi el demonio contra clary y oí su grito y después acabe con él y la vi sangrando y la traje - le digo sin dejar de mirar a clary

Nos quedamos así un rato él pone chispas azules y de varios colores en ella

\- como esta- le pregunto cuando veo que se levanta

\- estará bien solo lastimo su brazo de ahí venia la sangre ahora solo tiene que recuperarse - me responde trato de preguntar por él bebe pero parece que lee mi mente

\- él bebe está bien alec el demonio no lo lastimo ven y toma algo te ves espantoso garbancito - me dice mientras me lleva a la encimera de la cocina lo miro fijamente sé que quiere que hable me rindo ante su mirada y decido hablar

-por el ángel Magnus es mi culpa debí tener más cuidado prometí cuidarla ahora ella esta...

\- no es tu culpa hiciste lo que pudiste vamos ve a lavarte

No tenía idea a que se refería Magnus hasta que mire mi camiseta blanca ahora roja y negra y mi cazadora aun manchada con icor de demonio y un poco de mi sangre pero lo peor de todo era ver mis manos aun manchadas con su sangre...

Me aseo y me siento junto a clary aun dormida

\- alec ella ya lo sabe? Me pregunta alec sentándose a mi lado

\- no aun no pensaba decirle o esperar a que se diera cuenta no entiendo como nota cuando le ocultan algo y esto tan serio no es el colmo - le digo a Magnus acercándome a él y pasando un brazo por sus hombros

\- Alexander así son las cosas con ella de fija más en los demás que en ella misma pero creo que debiste decirle

\- que querías que le dije oye clary no has notado últimamente que estas embarazada - digo moviendo mis manos en el aire

Escucho un jadeo y mi peor pesadilla se realiza clary me mira con los ojos abiertos blanca como una papel una mano de va a su vientre

\- que dijiste - repite lentamente aun mirándome

\- clary yo - por alguna razón mi cerebro decide desconectarse de mí y sacar la palabra más ridícula para la situación

\- SORPRESA!


	9. PSICÓTICA CONFUSION

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **UNA PSICOTICA CONFUSION**

 **Pov Clary**

Me siento mareada abro los ojos y veo luces escucho las voces un poco lejanas de Magnus y alec me enfoco en ellos y escucho lo que dicen

\- que querías que le dijera oye clary no has notado últimamente que estas embarazada - escucho que dice alec sarcásticamente y veo sus manos en el aire

Al escuchar esa frase que me hiela la sangre y siento el color bajando por mi cara

\- que dijiste - es lo único que puedo se decir instintivamente y casi inconsciente pongo una mano en mi vientre un bebe no puede ser lo miro fijamente el solo me observa nervioso y blanco pero de inmediato se sonroja

\- clary yo-trata de hablar pero no salen palabras parece que está pensando y lo que finalmente dice desata mi histeria

-SORPRESA! - me dice haciendo una mueca de sonrisa

-SORPRESA!? QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA OH POR EL ANGEL NO PUEDE SER QUE VOY A HACER MI MAMA ME VA A MATAR Y JACE OH NO EL ESTARA MUY ENOJADO ME ODIARA - digo gritando entre sollozos ni siquiera sé cuándo empecé a llorar pero eso no detiene mi ira

\- COMO LO SABIAS CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRMELO CUANDO EL BEBE NACIERA POR ESO ESTABAS TAN EXTRAÑO ALEXANDER ERES EL COLMO Y TU- me giro apuntando con mi dedo a Magnus quien al igual que alec está mirándome con los ojos como platos por mi repentino ataque de furia en este momento estoy segura que ni la purpurina le da color

\- TAMBIEN LO SABIAS POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ME CONOCES HACE AÑOS DEBISTE ADVERTIRME E ENTRENADO CASI E MUERTO Y USTEDES NO TUVIERON LA AMABILIDAD DE DECIRMELO- grito por último y me siento en el sofá sollozando hasta que siento algo en mi pierna bajo la cabeza y veo a presidente miau en mis tenis lo tomo y lo abrazo mientras lloro el trata de salir de mi gran abrazo pero no se lo permito siento una mano en mi hombro subo la cabeza y veo a alec

\- clary lo siento yo no sabía cómo decírtelo estaba muy asustado de que tu o jace se molestaran conmigo y pensé que te darías cuenta por ti misma pero no lo hiciste que clase de persona puede ser tan distraída para no notarlo por el ángel - se pasa la mano por la cara casi parece realmente 10 años más viejo lo miro con mis ojos aun llenos de lagrimas

\- yo yo no lo sabía yo me sentía enferma pero pensé que era un virus y como he tenido nauseas pensé que dé hay venia mi hambre además mi periodo no es muy regular y a veces no noto mi flu...

\- hey hey hey no necesitamos saber eso solo pensemos en que eres un poco diferente - dice alec mientras tapa sus oídos con sus manos y dando un paso atrás

\- no soy diferente a muchas mujeres pasa tenía una amiga a la que no le bajaba por meses la pobre siempre tenía que...

\- clary basta basta no lo soporto más cállate - dice Magnus poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza la cual queda llena de purpurina de dónde saca tanta

-ok lo siento está bien - digo mirando mis converse como si fueran la obra más interesante del mundo

\- mmm clary creo que deberías decirle a jace últimamente ha estado preocupado por ti además de verdad por momentos llegue a pensar que te estabas enloqueciendo para mi estabas psicótica

Automáticamente subo mi cara para verlo directamente a los ojos con una mirada que dice serás asesinado por una pelirroja hormonal y nadie encontrara tu cuerpo Magnus detrás de él se golpea la frente y solo da un paso atrás hasta presidente miau decidió escapar de la escena

\- que fue lo que dijiste Alexander? - pregunto lentamente con una voz enojada pero a la vez siento mis lágrimas pinchando pero mi enojo puede más él tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su cara pero al mirar mi cara se le borra por completo y me mira con los ojos abierto por fin se da cuenta de su error voltea a ver a Magnus y el solo levanta los hombros y da un paso atrás como diciendo a mí no me metas voltea a verme se rasca el cuello y me da una risita nerviosa

 **Pov Jace**

Habían pasado más de 3 horas ni clary ni alec llegaban al instituto me estaba preocupando sus rondas ya habían terminado hace una hora y no sé por qué pero sentía que algo estaba mal tanto con alec como con clary aliste mi cuchillo y salí a buscarlos camine por sus rondas al llegar a una esquina note algo de sangre e icor de demonio esto me preocupa miro más adelante y veo pequeñas gotas que siguen unos metros después se detienen y noto que estoy a una cuadras del apartamento de Magnus decido ir halla y espero por el ángel que alec y clary estén bien

 **Pov clary**

\- eres de lo peor Alexander aléjate de mí tonto tonto tonto - le digo mientras lo golpeo con una almohada con mi brazo derecho ya que el izquierdo aun duele un poco el solo se pone las manos en la cara sin poder hacer nada creo que le da miedo lastimarme o algo por el estilo y eso me motiva a seguir como diciendo trata de quitarme y veras escucho la risa loca de Magnus atrás y los maullidos de presidente miau creo que alec aún no le agrada demasiado

\- bueno suficiente -dice Magnus limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria me quita de alec - cálmate clary ahora siéntate y conversemos como personas normales o bueno algo parecido

Dice Magnus sentándose en el regazo de alec y arreglando su cabello aun desordenado por mi muy estratégico y casi mortal ataque con la almohada

\- está bien ahora creo que deberíamos irnos al instituto debe ser tarde y jace debe estar a punto de ir a buscarnos- dice alec automáticamente entro en pánico no puedo ir no puedo ver a jace a la cara él siempre sabe cuándo miento con solo mirarme a los ojos

\- no no podemos ir yo no puedo ver a jace no puedo decirle él va a enojarse conmigo y me va a odiar y me va a dejar y y...- no puedo seguir mis sollozos son más fuertes que me pasa parezco una regadera

\- shh clary no llores ya está bien jace no te va a odiar él va a querer al bebe verdad Magnus?- dice alec dándole una inclinación de cabeza hacia mí y murmurándole algo que no entiendo

-claro pequeña clary el rubio estará feliz ya lo puedo ver matando un demonio de la emoción - dice Magnus mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja eso solo me hace llorar mas

-MAGNUS- le reclama alec

\- está bien clary ignóralo mira vamos al instituto y le dices a jace él lo tomara muy bien te lo prometo yo lo conozco por alguna razón soy su pabarati - dice arrodillándose ante mi

\- está bien vamos pero me prometes que me ayudas - lo digo limpiándome la cara y aun hipando un poco

\- si claro ahora vamos se hace tarde llevamos mucho por fuera - toma mi mano vendada para ayudar a levantarme antes de que me pueda levantar escuchamos fuertes golpes en la puerta Magnus va a abrir y unos segundos después lo único que veo es un hermoso ángel rubio vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros en lo que veo una cuchillo de serafín y con una cazadora que lo hacen ver perfecto mirándome directamente con sus ojos hermosos ojos dorados llenos de preocupación

\- CLARY ALEC QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO - pregunta obviamente consternado por nuestra demora y por nuestra posición pues alec está de rodillas ante sosteniendo mi mano que muestra un poco de la venda alec y yo rápidamente nos soltamos la mano como si quemara él se levanta y yo solo bajo mi cabeza admirando el maravilloso tapete de Magnus

Creo que estamos en problemas


	10. DECISIONES

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **DECISIONES**

 **POV Clary**

Estaba en shock no sabía que decir ni que hacer primero me entero del embarazo y ahora esto

\- Ja Jace no sé lo que parece alec y yo bueno no alec y yo yo solo que - mis manos se mueven y empiezo a desvariar alec estaba mirando sorprendido y Magnus no se podía mirar más divertido

\- tú y alec que Clary? Actúan raro todo estos días después entrenan y salen de rondas juntos cuando se supone que apenas se soportaban desaparecen todo el día y ahora llego y están tomándose de la mano ? - dice jace aun mirándonos con desconfianza.

Escucho un resoplido por parte de alec cuando da un paso al frente oh no le va a decir y entro automáticamente en pánico

-mira jace la verdad es que...- antes de terminar la frase salto frente a él y lo interrumpo con lo primero que llego a la cabeza

\- es que alec quería ensayar una propuesta romántica al estilo mundano para Magnus y yo solo lo ayude tu sabes cómo es de orgulloso y terco y obstinado y no quería que ustedes se dieran cuenta - digo rápido sé que no tiene sentido por estar ensayando en casa de Magnus pero me preocupo de eso después. Magnus escupe una piña colada? que no sabía que tenía alec se sonroja y me mira diciéndome estas de mente

\- ok eso es raro pero bueno amigo espero que el ángel te de suerte - le dice jace bajito a alec dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda

Alec está rojo como tomate solo dice un gracias entre dientes y me da una mirada matadora se acerca a Magnus quien aun ríe

\- garbancito y mi declaración? aun la espero y de preferencia arrodillado - le guiña un ojo pícaramente

Nos despedimos rápidamente con un adiós y hablamos luego y salimos con jace al instituto

-ahora hey que te paso en la mano?- jace pregunta aun con sospecha y preocupación en los ojos

\- oh nos atacó un demonio en la ronda y bueno Magnus estaba más cerca que el instituto

\- oh claro bueno vamos a comer algo muero de hambre y después podemos - lo interrumpo

\- no jace no tengo mucha hambre ve tu tengo algo que hacer hablamos luego te amo - le doy un beso casto y rápido en los labios y me voy donde la única persona que me puede ayudar en este momento


	11. APOYO FRATERNAL

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **la historia y me di cuenta que no aclare la cronologia esta es mas o menos a mitad del 6 libro estas son algunas aclaraciones**

 **Simón vive solo**

 **Simón e Isabelle son algo parecido a novios**

 **Asmodeo quitara los recuerdos a alguien como en el libro pero talvez no sea Simón**

 **Simón y alec son mas tiernos con clary y clary llorara mucho son las hormonas ;)**

 **Sebastián está vivo, no se si matarlo o volverlo bueno no se ustedes pero yo lo amaba y llore su muerte**

 **APOYO FRATERNAL**

 **Pov clary**

Cuando por fin llegue a su puerta estaba agotada escuchaba la música que provenía de la cochera al entrar vi directamente a simón que estaba junto a Erik por lo que veo discutiendo al acercarme note que era por el nombre de la banda me acerca a la silla de simón que al verme sonrió

\- hey que como estas - pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

\- hey Fray bien que haces aquí? No es que me moleste ni nada pero no te esperaba creí que estarías con el rubio

\- lose pero no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo de vez en cuando?

\- claro si tú lo dice - responde mientras me da una mirada de te conozco fray no me engañas

Nos quedamos un rato hablando de nombres hasta que la banda se despide y nos quedamos solos

\- ahora dime que pasa clary otro demonio otro hermano que quiere conquistar el mundo?

Me pregunta Simón en broma no puedo más las hormonas me superan y siento las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas lanzo mis brazos a su cuello y empiezo a sollozar sin control simón solo me abraza y me dice que sea lo que sea todo estará bien cuando por fin se acaban mis lágrimas me aleja del seca el rastro de lágrimas de mis mejillas manchadas

\- que pasa clary? - me pregunta con una voz tierna como si hablara con un niño de 5 años

\- Simón yo... Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie por favor que esto se quedara entre tú y yo

\- claro clary cuenta conmigo vamos dime que pasa? - Me da una media sonrisa triste

\- estoy embarazada- le digo de golpe veo como su cara se pone y me mira con los ojos abiertos y con su boca formando una perfecto o

\- Simón por favor dime algo - ya siento las lágrimas picar mis ojos estas hormonas me tienen tan sentimental que ya las detesto.

\- clary yo yo no sé qué decir ,no se cuidan hay muchas formas clarissa que demonios te pasa te das cuenta de lo que has hecho estarás unida a ese rubio para siempre solo por ser tan irresponsable - me grita y veo la ira en sus ojos y como se pasa las manos por el cabello siento las lágrimas por mis mejillas de nuevo veo al suelo y empiezo a sollozar unos segundo después siento unos brazos a mi alrededor subo la cara y veo el rostro de Simón con sus ojos llenos de culpa

\- hey lo siento ya no llores solo perdí el control un momento lo siento ya shhh está bien vamos a salir de esto yo te voy a ayudar de acuerdo? - me mira y yo asiento mientras me seco las lágrimas de la cara

\- gracias Simón yo me entere hace poco y yo solo supe porque alec y Magnus sabían y no me habían dicho y lo escuche y ellos solo dijeron sorpresa - le digo mientras sollozo un poco.

\- quieres decir que primero supo Magnus y alec antes que tú? Fray eres tan despistada a veces y dime ya lo sabe Jace?

\- no le he dicho aun solo sabemos los 4 Simón yo no sé cómo decírselo tengo miedo él es un cazador de sombras el mata demonios no cuida niños y si no lo quieres y si me odia por atarlo de esta manera y si me deja alec dice que él se alegrara.

\- está bien mírame pase lo que pase yo te ayudare de acuerdo ahora deja de llorar y vamos a sonreír un poco tanto llorar le hace daño a junior - no puedo evitar reír con eso asiento y le beso una mejilla

\- Simón te puedo pedir otro favor- le pido mientras termino de arreglar mi cabello y seco mi cara el me mira y asiente con una sonrisa

\- puedes acompañarme al doctor quisiera saber de cuanto estoy y saber si todo está bien últimamente he tenido muchos contratiempos -le digo mientras paso la mano por la venda mi brazo

\- de acuerdo vamos mañana de acuerdo? Yo tengo unos cuantos ahorros por si lo necesitas para el doctor - él sonríe hacia mí

\- gracias Simón pero tengo algo de dinero de mis ahorros ahora vamos a comer muero de hambre - le digo sobándome el estómago - él se ríe y asiente

\- vamos fray tengo que alimentarlos después te puedo acompañar a casa ya se hace tarde

Me río por eso no lo había notado ya se está oscureciendo lo sigo dentro a la cocina veo que arruga la nariz al abrir el refrigerador olvide su olfato de vampiro

\- si quieres yo me preparo algo así no tienes que oler la comida - le digo levantándole del banco de la cocina

\- no siéntate lo puedo soportar además el chef acá soy yo mis emparedados están para morirse entiendes?  
-empieza a reír como loco yo solo rio niego con la cabeza él me sirve 2 emparedados con jamón queso lechuga y muchas salsas normalmente no lo comería pero ahora solo me lamo los labios y empiezo devorar este manjar Simón se me queda viendo y solo sonríe nos quedamos hablando un rato buscamos por internet doctores y hospitales al final me ayudo a hacer una cita para mañana a las 2:30 pm con la doctora Smith.

Al fin vemos una peli hasta que siento como mis ojos se sienten pesados y me quedo dormida a mitad de la película vagamente escucho a Simón hablar por teléfono y levantarme del sofá y llevarme a su cama.

 **Pov** **Simón**

Giro y veo que clary está dormida apoyada en mi hombro suavemente la acuesto en el sofá veo el reloj y son las 9 de la noche es tarde y no quiero despertar a clary veo un celular y veo varias llamada perdidas de hace y su mama así que decido llamarla escuchó el tono y contesta en el segundo tono

\- clarissa donde estas estoy muy preocupada porque no estás en el instituto - dice tan rápido que ni siquiera tengo tiempo de contestar

\- mm hola señora fray es Simón- digo algo nervioso la señora fray sí que da miedo hasta por teléfono

\- ah hola Simón y clary donde esta? está contigo? Le paso algo?

\- amm si señora fray está conmigo la iba a llevar a casa pero estábamos comiendo y viendo una peli y se durmió así que decidí llamarla para pedirle si clary se puede quedar esta noche conmigo

\- está bien dile que la llame hasta mañana Simón que venga a casa temprano en la mañana ok

\- si señora fray hasta mañana - colgué decidí cambiarme de ropa y dormir en el sofá para no incomodar a clary y él bebe no lo podía creer mi mejor amiga la muchacha que ame durante tantos años embarazada de alguien que parece que quiere matarme cada vez que me ve aunque reaccione un poco mal al comienzo verla llorar me partió el corazón así que decidí apoyarla tanto como ella me apoyo cuando me convertí en vampiro me di la vuelta y me deje caer en un mundo de sueños **(** **por** **favor** **alguien** **digame** **si** **los** **vampiros** **en** **cazadores** **de** **sombras** **duermen** **hace** **mucho** **leí** **los** **libros** **y** **la** **verdad** **no** **ne** **acuerdo** **de** **esto** **porfa** **creo** **que** **si** **pero** **no** **se** **)**


	12. MENTIRAS PIADOSAS

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

 **Pov clary**

me desperté en un cuarto que no reconocí me llevo un momento darme cuenta que estaba en el casa de simón veía la luz del sol por la ventana debería se bastante tarde al levantarme y mirar mi celular veo que son las 10 de la mañana me levante rápidamente de la cama y baje a buscar a simón cuando lo vi estaba en la cocina bebiendo una botella de lo que me imagino era sangre al verme rápidamente se dio la vuelta y escondió la botella estaba a punto de decirle que no me importaba cuando sentí como mi estómago se revolvía corrí rápidamente al baño y deseche toda la comida de la noche anterior sentí a simón detrás de mí y sentí una fría mano en mi cuello recogiendo mi cabello y sentí otra subiendo y bajando por mi espalda

\- clary estas bien que pasa- pregunto obviamente preocupado por mi horrible enfermedad de la mañana

\- estoy bien es normal es la enfermedad de la mañana es horrible no sé cuánto durara tengo que preguntarle hoy a la doctora - le dije mientras me ayudaba a levantar y me ayudaba a llegar al lavamanos

-tenemos - me dice automáticamente lo miro y solo sonrió mientras me inclino y me lavo los dientes con un nuevo cepillo que me presto simón sale del baño dejándome un momento a solas para pensar aún tengo que decirle a jace pero pensar que me puede dejar realmente me asusta termino de arreglarme y salgo del baño directo a la cocina donde esta simón frunciéndole el ceño a unos huevos

\- que harás hoy - me pregunta mientras me siento en el banco de la cocina

\- no lose tengo que ir a casa mama me debe estar esperando y tengo que ir al instituto tengo que ver a jace y después a la cita con la doctora si me vas a acompañar si tienes que ver a izzy o hacer algo realmente no me importaría podría ir sola -le digo mientras muevo las manos de un lado a otro sacándole interés al tema pero en realidad quiero que me acompañe simón es el mejor amigo y en este momento solo quiero sentir que alguien me apoya

\- claro que iré contigo ahora desayuna mientras me doy un baño y vamos a tu casa a que tú te des uno - me dice mientras se pellizca la nariz haciendo mala cara me rio y golpeo su brazo y empiezo a devorar mi plato de huevos sobrecosidos.

cuando llegamos a mi casa mama no está dejo una nota diciendo que estaría con luke toda la tarde que llegaría en la noche así que dejo una nota diciendo que llego en la noche que estoy con simón dejo un texto en un celular reportándome ya que no me siento con la fuerza ni el ánimo de llamarla no sin antes notar el gran número de llamadas de jace y mensajes los cuales decido ignorar por el momento en este momento, solo imaginar su cara de decepción o ira me mata la imagen se me viene a la cabeza y la descarto de inmediato sin querer arruinar mi día tan temprano

\- llegamos al instituto simón me espera fuera mientras entro y busco algunas cosas como mi estela me siento rara al no llevarla conmigo voy de camino al cuarto de entrenamiento y veo a jace lanzando cuchillo hacia una pared se ve enojado su hermoso cabello dorado aun esta húmedo pero no sé si de la ducha o del sudor que también está por su pecho y espalda desnuda la luz de la ventana va directo a su cuerpo parece brillar doy un paso hacia adelante haciendo rechinar una tabla de inmediato gira su cabeza y sus ojos se unen con los míos me quedo mirándolo hasta que el aparta la mirada y sigue su práctica tomo aire y camino hacia el

\- hola - le digo pero él no se detiene estoy a punto de hablar de nuevo pero él me corta

-te estuve llamando estaba preocupado no me hablaste en toda la noche y no llegaste a casa - me dice mirándome fijamente aunque su expresión es de mármol puedo ver en sus ojos algo mas pero no sé qué es miedo?

\- lo siento me quede con simón y perdí la noción del tiempo al final vimos una película y me dormí desperté hoy y no puse a atención a mi celular - y es verdad me dormí y no vi sus mensajes así que es casi cierto lo que dije

\- así que estuviste todo la tarde y la noche con él y por eso olvidaste responder ~ me dice con amargura siento mi ánimo bajar y mis ojos arden bajo la cabeza y me siento tonta en parte sé que tiene razón el embarazo me ha distraído por completo y e ignorado a mi novio el hombre que amo y padre aunque aún no sepa de mi hijo

\- lo siento es que tengo algo que decirte yo - pero antes de que pueda terminar entra alec

\- lo siento hola clary mmm simón está afuera esperándote dice que se le hace tarde que es la 1:20-dice algo incómodo obviamente por la expresión de jace

\- ah hola alec de acuerdo gracias alec dile que ya bajo - le digo el solo pone los ojos en blanco y asiente mientras se da la vuelta me giro a jace y tiene una mirada fría en sus ojos sé que está enojado pero en este momento no puede hacer nada

\- yo debo irme hablamos luego de acuerdo -le digo acercándome a el dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla me doy la vuelta rápidamente pero el agarra mi brazo

\- espera clary que querías decirme - me dice su mirada se suaviza un poco pero aun así su expresión no muestra nada

\- yo te diré cuando vuelva adiós - me deja ir y salgo rápidamente para encontrarme con simón quien me espera en la puerta salimos caminando rumbo al hospital a mi primera ecografía

 **Pov jace**

Clary me ha estado ignorando desde que se fue esta tarde la he llamado y enviado textos sé que algo le pasa pero aún no sé qué desde ayer en la tarde esta con ese vampiro sé que aun la quiere y no puedo evitar pensar que ella se aleja de mi por él ha estado tan distante conmigo aunque trato de no demostrarlo

No he dormido nada decidí ir a entrenar un poco estoy en el cuarto de entrenamiento y escucho un ruido y veo a clary nuestros ojos se conectan y lo que veo en sus ojos no me gusta

-hola -me dice en voz baja casi suena asustada no le respondo por un tiempo veo que está apunto de hablar

-te estuve llamando estaba preocupado no me hablaste en toda la noche y no llegaste a casa - le digo mirándola y tratando de mantener una expresión serena haciéndole pensar que no estuve muriendo por saber por qué me ha ignorado todo este tiempo

\- lo siento me quede con simón y perdí la noción del tiempo al final vimos una película y me dormí desperté hoy y no puse a atención a mi celular - saber que durmió en casa del vampiro no me reconforta durmieron en la misma cama?

\- así que estuviste todo la tarde y la noche con él y por eso olvidaste responder -le digo en un tono amargo casi escupo las palabras veo que baja la cabeza siento el impulso de correr a su lado abrazarla y enterrar mi nariz en sus hermosos rizos rojos

\- lo siento es que tengo algo que decirte yo - pero antes de que ella pueda terminar entra alec

\- lo siento hola clary mmm simón está afuera esperándote dice que se le hace tarde que es la 1:20 -dice algo incómodo pero en este momento no me importa saldrá con el de nuevo a dónde van? para que se les hace tarde para una cita? clary se ve nerviosa

\- ah hola alec de acuerdo gracias alec dile que ya bajo - alec sale y solo asiente clary se gira de nuevo para mirarme directamente

\- ya debo irme hablamos luego de acuerdo -me dice acercándose rápidamente me da un beso en la mejilla que lleva un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo se da la vuelta para salir pero rápidamente reacciono y la tomo por el brazo

\- espera clary creí que querías decirme algo - le digo tratando de sacar algo de información de esa muralla que ha levantado y que se quede un poco más de tiempo a mi lado ella solo me mira

\- yo te diré cuando vuelva adiós - me dice y se va la veo irse me asomo por la ventana y la veo con el vampiro van charlando al final se pierden entre los peatones y edificios

por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento algo MIEDO de perderla , que lo que me quiera decir es que ya no me quiere en su vida que me deja por el vampiro que ya no me ame tanto como yo la amo decido tomar fuerzas de donde no las tengo y decido seguirlos.


	13. BUENAS O MALAS NOTICIAS

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **BUENAS O MALAS NOTICIAS**

 **Pov** **clary**

Simón y yo llegamos a la clínica era grande al entrar buscamos en recepción a la doctora Smith nos dieron un número y nos dijeron que esperamos 15 minutos fuimos a la sala de espera estaba muy nerviosa y si era diferente y si había algo mal no me había cuidado mucho además no sabía si el embarazo de una cazadora de sombras será diferente a los normales estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera escuche a Simón llamarme cuando me desperté me dijo que ya era nuestro turno tomó mi mano y seguimos a la habitación al entrar vi una camilla y al lado una pantalla al lado un escritorio con una señora castaña de ojos azules no se veía muy mayor nos recibió con una agradable sonrisa

\- hola soy la doctora Smith tú debes ser clarissa-dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano

\- hola solo clary mucho gusto y él es Simón -le respondí tomando su mano mucho gusto respondió Simón dijo también tomando su mano nos invitó a sentarnos reviso algunos papeles y empezó a hacer preguntas mi edad dirección me pidió que me pusiera de pie me midió y también me peso después de escribir algunas cosas me dijo que me recostara en la camilla

\- bueno vamos a ver a ese bebe simón si quieres acércate - él se acercó se veía tan nervioso como yo dándome una pequeña sonrisa se acercó y tomo mi mano

-sube tu blusa un poco y baja algo tu pantalón esto se sentirá frio-me dijo la doctora mientras ponía un chorro de gel en mi estómago me quede mirando la pantalla y no se veía nada la doctora frunció el ceño apreté la mano se Simón después la doctora suspiro al parecer con alivio  
\- bueno clary acá esta tu bebe esa manchita de ahí-mire en la pantalla y se veía una mancha parecía un cacahuete negra sentí lágrimas es mis ojos  
mire a Simón que tenía la boca abierta mirando la pantalla apreté su mano y el solo me sonrió la doctora reviso la imagen por un momento después hablo

\- bueno clary todo está bien tienes 7 semanas de embarazo ten límpiate quieres alguna copia -me pregunto mientras me pasaba una toalla de papel yo sólo sonreí y le pedí 4 ella me dio una sonrisa y me dijo que me sentara que ya volvía Simón me ayudo a levantar no podía quitar mi sonrisa tonta de la cara

\- es genial no crees -le pregunte a Simón

\- si fue increíble -respondió algo atontado pero también sonriente  
la doctora llego con las copias en un sobre me las dio me dio las indicaciones y me dio unas vitaminas prenatales y una calcio además una dieta especial porque estoy algo baja de peso programamos la cita para dentro de un mes le agradecí nos despedimos y nos fuimos estábamos casi en la entrada cuando Simón me dijo que olvido su cel. Que ya volvía solo rodé los ojos y le dije que acá lo esperaba al girar me pareció ver una sombra en la entrada al acercarme pude ver un destello rubio no podía se jace o sí? seguí caminando a la puerta estaba a punto de salir cuando escuche mi nombre me gire y vi a Simón corriendo hacia mi

\- donde estabas dijiste que me esperabas atrás - me dijo mientras guardaba su cel. y se ponía la chaqueta

\- lo siento me pareció ver algo o alguien afuera pero no es nada vamos muero de hambre - el solo me sonrió y asintió salimos del hospital y seguimos caminando hasta la acera  
\- clary cuando le dirás a jace - me pregunta Simón

\- solo lo miró pero no puedo responder no lo sé tal vez luego

\- tienes que decirles a todos-me dice yo solo suspiro y apoyo mi cabeza en su brazo el me rodea los hombros

\- lose pero primero tengo que decirle a jace

Tomamos un taxi y nos vamos a comer algo

 **Pov** **jace**

seguí a clary y al vampiro durante unos minutos por un momento los perdí pero cuando por fin los encontré pensé que me había equivocado de persona me acerque y los pude ver entrando a un hospital mundano que hacen hay esta ella enferma que no me estaba diciendo seguí detrás de ellos los vi hablar un una muchacha en la recepción le dio un papel y se sentaron podía ver que clary estaba muy nerviosa estaba a punto de ir cuando la llamaron vi al vampiro llamarla y luego sentí celos al ver como se tomaron de las manos y se fueron por el pasillo trate de seguirlos pero mi cuerpo no respondía que me ocultaba yo soy su novio por que vino con el si está enferma debería decírmelo pasaron 30 minutos cuando los vi salir ella se veía tan feliz igual que el vi cómo se devolvió por su objeto mundano ella miro hacia la puerta y me escondí rápidamente vi cómo se acercó hasta la salida decidí ponerme tras unos arbustos después escuche al vampiro los vi salir ella le menciono que moría de hambre al parecer siguieron hablando mientras esperaban un taxi pero no escuche muy bien por una sirena cuando por fin paso escuche al vampiro hablar

\- tienes que decirles a todos-le dice su cuerpo se relaja y se recuesta en el veo su brazo pasar por sus hombros en este momento solo quiero arrancárselo después escucho la frase que hace que mi mundo se caiga y mi estómago se vuelva nudo

\- lose pero primero tengo que decirle a jace

Veo como toman un taxi juntos y siento que este es el final  
me va a dejar?


	14. ¿EL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA?

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **¿EL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA?**

 **Pov** **clary**

Llegamos al instituto después de una deliciosa comida y un tonto café descafeinado al entrar al instituto voy a mi habitación dejo mi chaqueta guardo en mi bolsillo trasero 3 copias que tengo ya que simón prácticamente me la arranco de las manos voy a la cocina y veo a alec y a isabelle veo que isabelle está "cocinando " y alec está en la mesa con el ceño fruncido me río de la imagen de inmediato giran

-hola - los saludo mientras me siento alec solo asiente isabelle se gira y me sonríe

-hola clary como estas - me pregunta mientras mezcla algo blanco que creo que en algún momento fue arroz

\- mmm bien y que cocinas-le pregunto mientras trato de acercarme

\- quiero hacer un arroz chino quieres un poco - me dice y le agrega una clase de salsa negra

\- mmm no lose acabo de comer pero yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo a solas - le digo un poco nerviosa ella solo me mira y asiente baja el fuego de su mezcla desconocida ahora un poco café

\- vamos mi habitación - me dice mientras va saliendo de la cocina solo sonrió y la sigo pero antes le digo a isabelle que me dé un momento veo como asiente y sube las escaleras saco una de las ecografías de mi bolsillo la que es para alec escribí en casi todas las ecografías mientras estaba con simón sólo deje en blanco la de jace cada una decía

 _Hola_ _tía_ _isabelle_

 _Hola tío_ _Simón_ _serás mi favorito (puesto por el mismo_ _Simón)_

Tomo la ecografía y se la dejo en la mesa el solo me mira confundido y después la toma con mucho cuidado

\- qué es esto-pregunta confundido

\- dale la vuelta - le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa

El la gira y se la queda mirando por un momento creo que está enojado frunce el ceño y mira serio estoy a punto de disculparme por si lo moleste pero su cara cambia y sonríe se gira y me mira

\- es él bebe?- pregunta tocando el cacahuate negro - yo solo sonrió y asiento

\- debo irme con isabelle nos vemos después - con eso me levanto y salgo dejando a alec leer su mensaje

 _Hola_ _tío_ _alec gracias por cuidarme :)_ _te quiero_

Subo hasta el cuarto de isabelle entro ya que la puerta estaba abierta al entrar veo el mismo desorden de ropa maquillaje y accesorios ella está sentada frente al espejo probando un peinado creo

\- que pasa clary de que quieres hablar - me pregunta siempre directo al grano la miro nerviosa y saco la imagen de mi bolsillo temblado se la pongo enfrente  
ella la mira fijamente veo como abre los ojos después me mira a mí a mi estómago donde instintivamente pongo mis manos y luego a la imagen todo se queda en silencio un momento pienso que está molesta cuando da un grito me saca de mis pensamientos

-ahhhh voy a ser tía - grita isabelle y antes de darme cuenta estoy en sus brazos solo me rio de su emoción

-pero como estas cuanto tienes cuando lo supiste que dijo jace que dijo tu mama es niño o niña seré la madrina cierto? donde será su cuarto esperó que sea niña así poderla vestir peinar...- hay pierdo la cuerda de lo que dice me sorprendo de lo emocionada que esta parece otra veo que sigue hablando mientras se mueve por la habitación casi dando saltitos

\- tranquila isabelle estoy bien supe hace poco aun no le digo a mi mama no sé dónde dormirá y no sé qué es y no no le he dicho a jace-digo lo último un poco dolida y triste ella parece entenderlo de inmediato viene me abraza y se sienta conmigo en la cama

\- esta bien el estará feliz ya verás le encantará la noticia

\- tú lo crees? él es un cazador se sombras a él le gusta matar demonio y no sé cómo lo tome un bebe el agg no lo sé tengo miedo de que me odie o no quiera al bebe - le digo a isabelle mientras siento las lágrimas picar mis ojos ella solo me abraza

\- todo estará bien el será un buen padre y estará feliz con la noticia además yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a controlar a ese tonto - me dice yo solo asiento y me rio

\- está bien es más deberías ir a su habitación y esperar y decirle de una vez por todas - me dice alejándome de ella yo solo sonrió y me levanto isabelle se despide de mi con un fuerte abrazo y toca mi vientre aun plano

Salgo directo al cuarto de jace aunque este muriendo del miedo tengo que decirle toco pero nadie contesta así que decido entrar todo está en un perfecto orden como siempre me siento en su cama y saco la ecografía y la miro fijamente paso mis dedos por ella aun si poder creerlo estoy tan concentrada que no escucho la puerta escucho unos pasos y la voz que me ha quitado el sueño

\- clary- giro y veo a jace tan magnifico como siempre pero en sus ojos hay algo no son el dorado brillante es uno apagado casi se ve triste detallándolo veo que esta algo despeinado su camisa mal arreglada

\- hola -le digo algo nervioso aun con la imagen en mi mano disimuladamente la oculto en mis manos

\- clary yo... como estas - siento que me quiere decir algo más

\- estoy bien yo... mmm jace tenemos que hablar-le digo de una vez cuanto antes termine con esto mejor

\- ya lose todo no tienes que decirme - me dice siento sangre salir de mi cara abro los ojos él se me queda mirando fijamente y yo solo puedo abrir y cerrar la boca pero no sale una sola palabra

\- jace yo yo lo siento no sabía cómo decírtelo estaba muy asustada yo no sabía que hacer - siento las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas y lo veo directamente y su cara es impasible no me muestra ningún rastro de un sentimiento Aunque en sus ojos Puedo ver algo de dolor sabía que no le iba a gustar la noticia empiezo a sollozar

\- porque no me lo dijiste si ya no querías estar conmigo me lo hubieras dicho antes no tendrías por qué esconderte escaparte con el vampiro ese al que llamas amigo pero creo que ahora es más que tu amigo - va subiendo él tomó hasta que grita nunca lo había visto así lo miro sorprendida no sé de qué habla no es por él bebe? piensa que estoy con simón

\- jace de que estas hablando - le pregunto aun sollozando un poco

\- tu estas con el vampiro me engañas con el sabía que él seguía enamorado de ti lo está desde que era un tonto mundano pero no pensé que tú le pondrías atención porque se supone que eras mi novia se supone que me amabas - me grita esto realmente es nuevo para mí jace se ve casi desesperado se pasa las manos por el pelo el piensa que estoy con Simón? dijo que era su novia? ya no lo soy?

\- jace de que hablas yo no estoy con simón-le grito realmente enfadada cree que lo engaño es un idiota y mis hormonas no ayudan mucho

\- claro que si lo hace ahora se la pasan juntos duermes en su casa y no me extrañaría que en su cama además fueron con él al hospital claro como ahora estas con el confías hasta que te lleve al médico que linda pareja espero que no te saque toda la sangre antes de la luna de miel pero me imagino que ya la adelantaron

Eso fue todo me acerco a él y le doy una bofetada quien se cree para hablarme de esa forma

\- eres un idiota no estoy con Simón es solo un amigo he estado rara porque-lo pensé un momento antes de decírselo y hasta lo dude pero el calor del momento me hizo perder la razón

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA y no sabía cómo decírtelo porque estaba aterrada de como reaccionarias simón solo me apoyo cuando me entere y me acompaño a hacer una ecografía por que tenía miedo de ir sola y al decirte quería darte esto - le paso la ecografía y se la doy en el pecho en la toma casi automáticamente esta pálido con los ojos abierto el único rastro de color es la marca de mi mano en su cara el está casi congelado junto a la cama

\- sabes que ahora no me importa lo que pienses de mi hijo porque eres un idiota - le digo antes de salir por la puerta caminando a mi habitación. Se me acaba la adrenalina mi piernas se vuelven gelatina y empiezo a temblar al llegar a mi habitación siento los sollozos y mis lágrimas salen empiezo a llorar sentada en el piso junto a mi cama y solo puedo pensar  
este es el final de esta historia?


	15. REACCION FAMILAR

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **REACCION FAMILIAR**

 _ **Capítulo especial**_

 **Pov** **alec**

Estaba en la cocina viendo a mi hermana "cocinar arroz chino" según ella aunque yo solo veo una masa aguada blanca que huele igual a como se ve repulsivo trate de escapar para ir con Magnus y comer y talvez algo mas sonrió y me sonrojo un poco cuando pienso como pasamos el tiempo en su sofá la cama la cocina la ducha...

\- alec que tal está quedando-me pregunta isabelle subo un poco la cabeza y veo su masa blanca yo solo frunzo el ceño escucho una risa y veo a clary en la puerta

Hola - saluda yo solo asiento e isabelle le sonríe

-hola clary como estas - le pregunta izzy mientras mezcla su masa de arroz

\- mmm bien y que cocinas-le pregunta clary cometiendo el peor de su vida acercarse a esa cosa

\- quiero hacer un arroz chino quieres un poco - le dice y le agrega una clase de salsa negra

\- mmm no lose acabo de comer pero yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo a solas - le dice clary un poco nerviosa después de ver la mezcla me alegra que no acepte o él bebe tendría problemas de digestión izzy solo la mira y asiente veo cómo se van

\- vamos mi habitación - le dice izzy mientras va saliendo de la cocina veo como clary sonrió pienso que por fin me quedare solo pero clary le pide un a izzy un momento creo que asiente y escucho sus botas subir por las escaleras.

Estamos en silencio y de repente veo que clary desliza un pequeño papel blanco al frente mío la miro confundido que es la tomo con mucho cuidado y veo que no es papel es como plástica

\- qué es esto-pregunto un poco confundido para que un papel blanco

\- dale la vuelta - me dice con una sonrisa nerviosa

la giro lentamente y me quedo mirando por un momento y veo una imagen a blanco y negro algo confundido después para mi sorpresa veo una mancha negra y noto que es una ecografía no puedo evitar la sonrisa en mi cara esto es increíble no puedo evitar preguntar.

\- es él bebe?- pregunto tocando la manchita negra - ella solo sonríe y asiente

\- debo irme con isabelle nos vemos después - con eso me deja solo me toma un momento leer algo en una de las márgenes de la imagen y no puedo evitar sentir ternura yo todo un cazador de sombras siento una lagrima bajar por mi mejilla la cual aparto rápidamente con mi mano, guardó la ecografía en mi cazadora me deshago de la mezcla extraña de izzy y voy directo al apartamento de Magnus a mostrarle la ecografía de mi sobrino en el camino sigo pensando en el mensaje que me conmovió profundamente

 _Hola_ _tío_ _alec gracias por cuidarme :)_ _te quiero_

 _ **Pov**_ _ **isabelle**_

Estaba e. la cocina haciendo mi gran arroz chino cuando veo que clary llega después de hablar un rato me dice que quiere hablar conmigo en privado me sorprendo un poco pero solo asiento y salgo a mi cuarto me pide que la espera un momento yo solo asiento y sigo mi camino pensando en que me quiere decir se veía algo nerviosa pensándolo mejor ha estado muy rara últimamente ha estado enferma nerviosa y esta mucho con Simón tal vez ellos...

Saco de inmediato eso de mi cabeza al llegar a mi cuarto decido probar un nuevo peinado unos minutos después llega clary ahora si se ve nerviosa decido solo llegar al punto de una vez

Que pasa clary de que quieres hablar - le pregunto ahora ella se mira como si fuera a vomitar veo por el reflejo del espejo que saca una hoja blanca tipo foto del bolsillo y temblado la pone enfrente bajo mi cepillo y la miro fijamente veo una foto negra alfo borrosa con gris al tomarla veo que es una ecografía si no estoy mal es como los mundanos miran a los bebe

OH POR EL ANGEL!

mis ojos se abren de par en par no puedo evitar girar y mirar su estómago donde pone sus manos y luego a la imagen frente me quedo un momento en silencio después no puedo evitar la emoción

-ahhhh voy a ser tía - grito llena de emoción nunca pensé que pasaría Alex bueno... y jace bueno es jace y Max... antes de darme cuenta la tengo en un gran abrazo

-pero como estas cuanto tienes cuando lo supiste que dijo jace que dijo tu mama es niño o niña seré la madrina cierto? donde será su cuarto esperó que sea niña así poderla vestir peinar...- no puedo evitar preguntar ya me imagina una niña corriendo de un lado a otro con colitas rubias y vestiditos rosas morados me muevo por la habitación casi dando saltitos de la emoción

\- tranquila isabelle estoy bien supe hace poco aun no le digo a mi mama no sé dónde dormirá y no sé qué es y no le he dicho a jace-me responde clary veo como pierde la emoción al final no le ha dicho a jace? la tomo en un abrazo y la llevó a la cama su cara me deprime un poco

\- esta bien el estará feliz ya verás le encantará la noticia-le digo tratando de darle un poco de ánimo pero en el fondo no estoy completamente segura jace siempre ha tenido problemas con las relaciones familiares sobre todo con su padre

\- tú lo crees? él es un cazador se sombras a él le gusta matar demonio y no sé cómo lo tome un bebe el agg no se tengo miedo de que me odie o no quiera al bebe - ella me dice casi al borde de las lágrimas yo solo la abrazo

\- todo estará bien el será un buen padre y estará feliz con la noticia además yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a controlar a ese tonto - le digo tratando de animarla un poco al parecer funciona porque se ríe un poco así que decido hacer que le cuente de una vez

\- está bien es más deberías ir a su habitación y esperar y decirle de una vez por todas - le digo alejándola un poco para ver su cara ella sonríe y se levanta me despido con ella no sin antes tocar su vientre plano donde está mi sobrina ella se va  
no puedo quitar la sonrisa de mi cara una sobrina sé que será niña esperó que jace lo tome bien _y_ no sea otro problema siempre a pesar de todo los problemas me alegre cuando ella llego a su vida ahora es feliz y sonríe y sé que esta vez es sincero voy a mi espejo y tomo la imagen en mis manos mirando en una esquina la frase que me alegro el día

 _Hola_ _tía_ _isabelle_

 **Pov** **?**

No lo puedo creer clarissa está embarazada esto será divertido no puedo evitar pensar lo que pasara cuando este en mis manos el instituto de New york se arrepentirá de lo que me han hecho por fin tienen un punto débil y lo sabré aprovechar...


	16. ¿ADIOS?

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **¿Adiós?**

 **Pov** **Jace**

Lo único que pues sentir es el escozor en mi mejilla estoy sentado en mi habitación mirando la ecografía que clary me dio, en este momento sólo es una mancha negra pero sé que en unos meses será un bebe, mi hijo nuestro hijo me quedo mirando la imagen un tiempo más hasta que me doy cuenta de que clary se ha ido pensando que estoy enojado con ella aunque en este momento no se ni que sentir ni que pensar, ¿Cómo puedo ser un padre? Nunca he tenido uno Valentine no era la mejor figura paterna, ni el mejor ejemplo.

Trato de dejar todas mi inseguridades de lado y salgo a buscar a clary ella es la única mujer que he amado realmente desde que la vi, pequeña y con ese cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes que parecen que pueden ver mi alma y yo la suya ,no puedo dejarla ir pensando que la odio y a nuestro hijo , sigo caminando hasta que llego a su habitación y siento como mi corazón de parte en mil pedazos al escuchar sus sollozos desgarradores entro lentamente sin tocar y la veo junto a la cama con la cabeza en sus rodillas y abraza sus piernas veo su cuerpo moverse descontroladamente por su llanto no pasa ni un segundo cuando me arrodillo a su lado paso mis brazos pos su menuda cintura y la pongo en mi regazo ella sigue llorando la meso suavemente y doy besos en su cabeza mientras trato de consolarla con palabras dulces diciéndole que toso estará bien y lo mucho que lo siento.

Después de unos minutos poco a poco sus sollozos se calmaron hasta que su respiración de vuelve más tranquila y noto de inmediato que está dormida sonriso a esto, la tomo suavemente como a un bebe y la llevo a mi habitación no quiero dejarla sola ni que se despierte sin mí a su lado la acuesto suavemente la arropo y me tomo un momento para observarla su cabello esta revuelto y sus mejillas aún tiene las manchas de las lágrimas sus labios están rojos y algo hinchado debió morderlos y puedo ver sus ojos hinchados y algunas ojeras , paso mi mano suavemente por su mejilla y sigo mi camino hasta su vientre aun plano, suavemente paso alrededor de la cama y me acuesto junto a ella pongo mi cara en su cabello aspirando su aroma paso la mano por su cintura y pongo mi mano de nuevo en su vientre y le doy pequeños masajes pensando en que solo se dé su existencia hace una hora y estoy seguro que daría mi vida por su madre y por él o ella sin importar que y con este pensamiento me quedo dormido abrazando a mi nueva familia.

 **Pov Clary**

Ha pasado casi una hora y jace aún no aprecia esto solo hacía que mis lágrimas salieran con más abundancia, como lo haría sola no podía tener un bebe, porque Jace no quería al bebe era de los dos se suponía que la amaba. ¿Y si él quería que ella de deshiciera del bebe? no lo podía permitir.

ya era parte de ella aunque la enfermera cada mañana y la hiciera sentir la persona más miserable a amaba a su bebe con todo su corazón y no le importaba si jace la apoyara o no ella saldría adelante, estaba a punto de levantarme cuando escuche unos pasos y antes de que pudiera ver quien es estaba envuelta en unos fuertes brazos sabía que era el su aroma y su tacto eran inconfundible, me puso rápidamente en su regazo y me consoló suavemente una parte de mi quería empujarlo y decirle que se fuera pero no pude solo quería estar en sus brazos donde sabía que estaría segura y que nunca me dejaría, sus palabras me llenaron de alivio escuchaba el arrepentimiento en su voz y entendí que no me dejaría sola con nuestro hijo no se cuánto tiempo estuvimos hay hasta que mis sollozos empezaron a calmarse y antes de darme cuenta me deje llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

Sentía mucho calor al despertar sentía un gran dolor de cabeza me tomo un momento aclarar mi visión y darme cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación estaba algo oscuro pero al mirar mejor note que era el cuarto de jace trato de sentarme pero no lo logre y al girar mi cabeza me di cuenta del por qué jace estaba acostado junto a mí con una pierna sobre las mías y su brazo rodeando mi cintura pero la incomodidad paso cuando note su mano protectoramente sobre mi vientre y el recuerdo de la discusión llego a mi cabeza de nuevo sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad por que jace estaría conmigo, gire suavemente hasta quedar frente a el pase mi mano por su mejilla quitando un mechón de su cabello rubio de su cara el solo se movió un poco pero no se despertó miro el reloj y veo que son las 6:30 pm.

Cuando me di vuelta para volver a ver a jace me encontré con sus ojos dorados mirándome fijamente con algo de miedo nos quedamos así unos segundos cuando vi que estaba a punto de hablar puse mis labios sobre los suyos dándole un tierno beso tratando de expresarle todo mi amor y agradecimiento por estar conmigo

\- Gracias – le dije en el momento que nos separamos mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras pasa su mano por mi mejilla

\- no tienes que agradecer lo siento mucho por lo que dije estaba tan enojado porque estabas tan distante y te vi pasar tanto tiempo son el vampiro y tenía miedo,

De que me dejaras y solo explote y cuando me dijiste lo del bebe no sabía que decir ni que hacer yo te estaba confrontando por un engaño y resulto ser un bebe y no sabía cómo expresarte lo que siento perdón por lo que paso debí reaccionar de inmediato no una hora después – me dijo mientras me abrazada y daba dulces besos a mi cabeza me acurruco más cerca de él dejando mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón

\- Por favor di que me perdonas- me dice tomando mi barbilla para subir mi cabeza y que pueda ver su cara llena de arrepentimiento

\- no tengo nada que perdonarte sé que no actué de la mejor manera pero estaba muy asustada cuando me entere y no sabía cómo reaccionarias además no me entere de la mejor manera Alec y Magnus deberían aprender a hablar en privado- el solo me mira confundió yo solo sonrió y estoy a punto de explicarle pero mi vejiga va a reventar.

\- te cuento más tarde primero tengo que ir al baño mi vejiga va a reventar- el me suelta y salgo directo al baño pensando en que por fin todo se ha resuelto con jace y que ahora solo nos queda un pequeño problema decirle a mi madre


	17. CONVERSACIONES PENDIENTES

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **CONVERSACIONES PENDIENTES**

 **Pov clary**

Nunca había visto una imagen tan tierna, al salir del baño me encontré con un jace recostado en la cama viendo fijamente la ecografía que le di esta tarde , siento como mi pecho se llena de alegría y ternura parece notar mi mirada porque gira y me ve fijamente me sonríe suavemente y le da unas palmaditas al espacio junto a él en la cama invitándome a ir junto a su lado le sonrió y no lo pienso dos veces, de inmediato llego a su lado el pasa su brazo por mis hombros acercándome más a él.

\- ahora si me dirás que paso y desde el comienzo - me dice con un toque de seriedad

\- bueno pues me estaba sintiendo algo rara pero pensé que era gripe después alec empezó a actuar muy extraño.

\- mas? - me pregunta dándome una mirada burlona

\- no me interrumpas - le digo en broma el levanta las mano y el hace una seña de cerrar una cremallera y deshacerse de la llave

\- entonces cuando fuimos a las rondas actuaba muy extraño después de que me ataco el demonio quede inconsciente y lo siguiente que supe fue que me desperté con las voces de alec y Magnus y alec le decía que estaba embarazada y quede en shock cuando se dieron cuenta de que los estaba escuchando me explicaron todo, aún estaba en negación y algo confundida pero poco a poco lo acepte , y después llegaste tú y todo paso muy rápido no sabía que hacer estaba asustada entonces fui con Simón- al decir su nombre Jace se tensa de inmediato sé que no le agradó que Simón supiera primero veo en su mirada ira y algo de dolor sin pensarlo dos veces paso mis brazos por su cuello y me siento en su regazo le doy suaves besos en su cuello y lo abrazo muy fuerte

\- lo siento - le digo mientras me alejo de el para mirar sus ojos

\- ¿porque lo sientes? Porque Alec, Magnus y la sanguijuela sabían de mi hijo primero que yo? O porque no confiaste en mi para decirme la verdad e ir a tu primer examen juntos? No tienes que sentirlo solo soy el padre - me dice de una manera brusca y sarcástica ,mirándome con enojo directo a los ojos veo como sus puños se cierran a tal punto que sus nudillos están blancos , yo no sabía que decir en el fondo sé que tiene razón para estar molesto pero no me importa ahora estoy muy sensible y molesta siento las lágrimas formarse en mis ojos y sollozo y antes de que pueda evitarlo mis lágrimas empiezan a desbordarse de mis ojos empiezo a llorar fuertemente sin salir de su regazo

\- oh por el ángel clary lo siento no quería ser brusco, ya shhhh lo siento ven acá - me dice mirándome veo arrepentimiento en sus ojos pero no me importa fue malo, me abraza dejando mi cara contra su cuello podía sentir su olor , pasa sus manos suavemente por mi espalda tratando de calmarme y relajarme hasta que mi llanto se calma.

\- lo siento- le digo limpiando mis ojos y mejillas con mi manga

\- no pasa nada fue mi culpa reaccione mal - me dice besando mi frente

\- pero tienes razón de estar enojado debí decirte apenas me entere pero estaba muy asustada además ahora lloro por todo el embarazo me puso sensible- le digo sonriendo un poco

\- ahh bien sigamos dime que te dijo el doctor hoy como está él bebe

\- era una doctora y dijo que todo estaba bien tengo 7 semanas me recetó unas vitaminas prenatales y un calcio además una dieta especial porque estoy algo baja de peso y eso no es bueno para él bebe, mira tengo un folleto - le digo mientras sacó de mi bolsillo un folleto que me dio la doctora con algunos concejos de alimentación y la lista de alimentos que puedo y no puedo comer, además de mi dieta y las vitaminas prenatales como el ácido fólico él lo toma y veo como lo lee con cuidado, mientras juego con su cabello le toma unos minutos terminarlo completo de repente me saca de su regazo se levanta y empieza a poner sus zapatos

\- que haces porque te levantas- le pregunto obviamente confundida por su arrebato  
Estábamos cómodos no? Se enojó?

\- tenemos que ir a la farmacia a comprar lo que te envió la doctora, el folleto dice que es importante, y además comprar alimentos más sanos vegetales su verduras el folleto dice que la dieta es importante, además acá solo hay restos de comida china y no puedes comer eso - de repente se queda mudo abre los ojos se pone serio de repente

\- clary dices que alec sabia del bebe antes de salir de rondas verdad? - me pregunta mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados

\- mmm creo que si se enteró unos días antes creo, porque lo preguntas?- respondo inocentemente sin entender el cambio de tema su expresión cambia de sospecha a una cara inexpresiva

\- el sabia del bebe cuando estabas entrenando y aun así te dejo seguir por el ángel caíste pudiste lastimarte y lastimar él bebe y salió contigo de rondas y si el demonio hubiera lastimado al bebe que clase de hermano es el - dice de repente, guau que cambio de ánimo lo miró y cuando estoy a punto de sacar mi argumento para defender a alec escucho su voz desde la puerta

\- hola podemos hablar - dice alec inocentemente pero antes de que le pueda advertir hace lo tiene contra la pared y escuchó un muy enojado jace

EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!


	18. CONVERSACIONES PENDIENTES 2

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **CONVERSACIONES PENDIENTES 2**

 **Pov Jace**

Clary fue al baño un momento, sabía que teníamos una conversación pendiente y quería saber que tenía que ver alec en todo esto. Mire a mi lado y vi la ecografía sobre la mesa la tome y no pude evitar mirarla durante un rato aunque solo era una imagen gris con una pequeña mancha negra en el centro, no me importaba aun así sentía la sonrisa en mi cara, sentí unos ojos en mí, al girar vi a clary mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa.

Cuando estaba a mi lado empezó a contarme todo lo que paso aun no me cabía en la cabeza era el que alec sabia del embarazo todo el tiempo y no me dijo nada de inmediato, cuando escucho nombrar a simón siento mi cuerpo tensarse mis puños se cierran fuertemente tratando de controlar mi ira hasta el mundano vampiro o como sea lo sabía y yo no.

Cuando miro a clary de repente ella pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y se sienta en mi regazo siento sus suaves besos en mi cuello y me abraza muy fuerte tratando de reconfortarme pero no puedo hacerlo tengo que desahogarme.

\- lo siento - me dice mientras se aleja para mirar directamente a mis ojos y sin poder resistirlo más explote.

\- ¿porque lo sientes? Porque Alec, Magnus y la sanguijuela sabían de mi hijo primero que yo? O porque no confiaste en mi para decirme e ir a tu primer examen juntos? No tienes que sentirlo solo soy el padre – le digo de una manera brusca y sarcástica, mirándola con enojo directo a los ojos aún tengo mis puños cerrados a tal punto que mis nudillos están blancos.

Unos segundos después de estar en silencio veo su cara pálida, y como sus ojos empiezan a brillar por las lágrimas y de repente empieza a sollozar y en ese momento me siento la persona más miserable e idiota del mundo aun esta en mi regazo así que el abrazo fuertemente para acercarla más a mí.

\- oh por el ángel clary lo siento no quería ser brusco, ya shhhh lo siento ven acá – le digo siento sus lágrimas en mi cuello paso mis manos suavemente por su espalda tratando de calmarla y relajarla no quiero que este así más tiempo unos minutos después siento como su llanto empieza a calmarse.

\- lo siento- me dice limpiando sus ahora muy rojos e hinchados ojos y mejillas con la manga de su chaqueta

\- no pasa nada fue mi culpa reaccione mal – le digo besando su frente tratando de darle algo de consuelo.

\- pero tienes razón de estar enojado debí decirte apenas me entere pero estaba muy asustada además ahora lloro por todo el embarazo me puso sensible- me dice sonriendo un poco y no puedo evitar sentir ternura por sus palabras así que decido cambiar el tema antes de que esto empeore.

\- ahh bien sigamos dime que te dijo el doctor hoy como está él bebe- le pregunto algo curioso no se mucho del tema de los doctores mundanos los cazadores de sombras utilizamos runas o si es el caso algún tipo de planta o un brujo, sabía lo que era una ecografía por la televisión pero en el resto estoy realmente perdido.

\- era una doctora y dijo que todo estaba bien tengo 7 semanas me recetó unas vitaminas prenatales y un calcio además una dieta especial porque estoy algo baja de peso y eso no es bueno para él bebe, mira tengo un folleto - le digo mientras sacó de mi bolsillo un folleto que me dio la doctora con algunos concejos de alimentación y la lista de alimentos que puedo y no puedo comer, además de mi dieta y las vitaminas prenatales como el ácido fólico- me dice rápidamente que quería decir con baja de peso era algo malo? Él bebe está bien se inclina un poco y saca de su bolsillo un folleto me lo da para que le dé un vistazo siento como empieza a tocar mi cabello al comienzo me pierdo en la sensación de sus manos en mi pero me lleva solo un segundo enfocarme en el papel en mis manos.

lo primero que veo es una felicitación e imágenes de un hombre con una mujer embarazada después hay una lista de alimento que no puede comer ni tomar como café, sushi, bebidas alcohólicas y más, hay una lista de frutas y verduras que son buenas para él bebe. También hay una lista con unas cosas llamadas vitaminas prenatales como el ácido fólico y otras cosas que no entiendo, pero que parece que la doctora le envió y son importantes. Por ultimo veo una dieta que parece que debe de seguir para mejorar su peso y el del bebe lleva muchas frutas y verduras que caí en cuenta que no tenemos en el instituto acá solo hay restos de comida de takis y comida de isabelle la cual no será buena para clary, ni para ningún ser viviente.

Termine de leer el folleto y me di cuenta que clary necesitaba muchos cuidados en el embarazo y aún más si estaba baja de peso eso no era bueno para él bebe así que de inmediato la saque suavemente de mi regazo y empecé a alistarme para salir clary se veía confundida y preguntó a dónde iba se veía algo nerviosa

\- tenemos que ir a la farmacia a comprar lo que te envió la doctora, el folleto dice que es importante , y además comprar alimentos más sanos vegetales y verduras el folleto dice que la dieta es importante , además acá solo hay restos de comida china y no puedes comer eso - de repente me entro una duda

\- ¿clary dices que alec sabia del bebe antes de salir de rondas verdad? - le pregunte mirándola fijamente

\- mmm creo que si se enteró unos días antes creo, porque lo preguntas?- me responde inocentemente y sin ponerle mayor atención a lo que acaba de decir.

De inmediato hice cuentas, cuando nos atacó el demonio ya estaba embarazada y cuando se calló de las vigas pero lo que me saco de mis casillas fue cuando note que alec la llevo a hacer rondas sabiendo de su estado y si algo le pasaba a nuestro hijo que clase de parabatai era el, sentí la ira inundar mi cuerpo, él lo supo todo el tiempo.

\- el sabia del bebe cuando estabas entrenando y aun así te dejo seguir por el ángel caíste pudiste lastimarte y lastimar él bebe y salió contigo de rondas y si el demonio hubiera lastimado al bebe, vi que clary estaba a punto de hablar pero desde la puerta llegaron unos pasos al voltear veo directamente a quien se supone era mi hermano con quien tenemos una conexión especial pero en este momento nada de eso me importo.

\- hola podemos hablar - dice alec inocentemente pero antes de que pueda detenerme lo tomo de la camisa y lo golpeo contra la pared fuertemente el me mira con los ojos abierto y algo pálido pero no me importa solo me escucho gritar

-EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!


	19. AWWW TERNURITAS

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **AWWW TERNURITAS**

 **Pov clary**

Antes de que siquiera pueda reaccionar veo a alec contra la pared, y el puño de jace en su cara

Alec se mueve y caen al suelo y veo como jace se le pone encima, trato de quitar a jace jalando de su cazadora el solo me hace un lado, lo llamo por su nombre pero no parece importarle. Escucho unos pasos en el pasillo y ruego que sea isabelle.

Hago un último intento de jalar a Jace pero esta vez de su brazo, pero justo en ese momento Alec decide tratar de quitárselo de encima empujándolo lo que provoca que caiga hacia atrás junto con Jace golpeando mi cabeza con la pared , por un momento veo puntos negros pero unos segundos después mi vista se aclara un poco pero aun veo algo borroso y veo una mancha que parece ser Jace ir de nuevo contra Alec en eso veo un destello plateado que es el látigo de Isabelle que toma de la muñeca de Jace evitando que este golpee de nuevo a Alec, quien aprovecha la distracción de Jace y lo empuja lo suficientemente fuerte para quitárselo de encima.

Trato de levantarme pero al intentarlo mi cabeza pesa y siento que todo se mueve siento el mareo apoderándose de mi vista se nubla y siento que mis ojos pesan hasta que todo queda negro, siento que alguien toma mi cara realizo un último esfuerzo y abro mis ojos al abrirlos me encuentro con los ojos llenos de preocupación de Jace veo como mueve sus labios pero no escucho nada solo un zumbido me rodea y unos segundos después todo se vuelve negro y caigo en la inconsciencia.

 **Pov Jace**

No puedo controlar mi ira en este momento ahora solo quiero golpear a Alec tan fuerte como pueda siento que jalan de mi cazadora pero no me importa sigo con mi trabajo, unos segundos después siento que alguien me toma del brazo y justo en ese momento Alec decide empujarme caigo un poco hacia atrás y escucho un golpe pero no le prestó atención, rápidamente vuelvo a estar sobre él, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que siento algo frio apretando mi muñeca por reflejo volteo a ver y en eso alec aprovecha para apartarme de él empujándome lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarme de encima, me pongo de pie rápidamente pero escucho un grito que me hace reaccionar.

\- CLARY! - escucho que isabelle grita al girar veo a mi hermosa Clary tirada en el suelo con la mitad del cuerpo apoyado contra la pared está muy pálida y tiene los ojos cerrados, y de inmediato estoy frente a ella tomo su cara con mis mano y trato de llamar su atención por un momento abre los ojos y me ve algo confundida y cierra los ojos de nuevo. La tomo rápidamente en mis brazos y la pongo en mi cama suavemente

-Isabelle necesito tu ayuda – ella viene rápidamente a mi lado y revisa la cabeza de Clary

\- no hay nada tal vez solo se golpeó deberíamos ponerle un iratze – me dice sacando su estela, lo dudo por un momento mirando su vientre.

\- no le hará daño al bebe tranquilo hazlo rápido – tomo el brazo de clary y empiezo la runa.

Pasan unos minutos y veo que no despierta y empiezo a desesperarme

\- Tranquilo dale algo de tiempo debe recobrar energías mejor vamos dejemos que descanse- me dice Isabelle de manera amable y tierna casi de la misma manera que hablaba con Max.

\- izzy tiene razón es mejor que descanse – dice Alec de inmediato me tenso y volteo a verlo me levanto rápidamente hacia el pero Isabelle de inmediato está a mi lado y nos saca a mí y a Alec de la habitación casi a rastras por un momento me acuerda a Maryse nos lleva por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca, paso junto a ella y empujo a Alec con mi hombro al pasar Alec trata de decir algo pero Isabelle lo interrumpe.

\- basta los dos Jace no sé por qué estas molesto pero ya es suficiente por hoy, si tienes algún problema con Alec discútanlo a solas, fuera de la habitación y lejos de Clary vean lo que provocaron debería darles vergüenza acaso no son conscientes se supone que no parabatai no debería de reaccionar así ahora que alguien me explique lo que está pasando de inmediato- nos dice poniendo su mejor pose de mama, enserio se parece mucho a Maryse. Estoy a punto de decirle pero Alec empieza a hablar.

\- no sé lo que paso fui a hablar con Jace y de repente me comenzó a golpear como un loco yo solo me defendí.

\- Jace algo que decir al respecto- me dice Isabelle cruzando los brazos.

\- todo es su culpa él supo del embarazo de Clary antes que yo y aun así, dejo que entrenara en las barras la llevo con él a realizar las rondas, y si algo le hubiera pasado a ella o al bebe cuando la ataco el demonio tuvieron suerte, además no me dijo nada se supone que soy su parabatai y escondió algo muy importante además me quito la posibilidad de cuidar de Clary desde el comienzo eso es ser un traidor.- por fin saco todo eso de mí , puedo sentir mi cara roja igual que la de Alec en este momento pero no sé si es por pena o ira.

\- guau eso es...- Isabelle no puede terminar por que Alec se acerca rápidamente y cuando estoy preparado para recibir un golpe me sorprende abrazándome fuertemente de aleja de mí y veo sus ojos algo brillantes el no estará a punto de llorar o sí?-

\- lo siento lo siento mucho eh querido decirte desde que me entere pero no podía, Clary me hizo prometerlo además Magnus me dijo que no era mi asunto y eso era cierto pero no podía quedarme quieto trate de ignorarlo pero no podía, ella no sabía del embarazo y podía hacer cualquier locura y lastimar al bebe o así misma , así que trate de protegerla lo juro por el ángel, pero Clary es Clary y ella uggg atrae literal el peligro y ya no podía guardármelo más me estaba matando ,entonces decidí ir a tu cuarto a decirte toda la verdad y solo me golpeaste – estoy atónito no sé qué decir, veo algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas aunque el rápidamente las quita con su mano y trata de parar el llanto , no sabía que se sentía así y ahora me siento algo culpable.

\- Alec yo lo siento, solo estaba muy enojado por todo, siento que todos sabían del bebe menos yo y siento que no protegí a clary lo suficiente – antes de que pueda terminar escucho un llanto y obvio no es alec al voltear a mirar de donde provienen veo a clary en la puerta con toda su cara manchada por las lágrimas.

\- que haces fuera de la cama deberías estar descansando- le digo dulcemente mientras me acerco rápidamente a ella.

\- lo siento – me dice sollozando más fuerte, cuando llego a su lado y de inmediato paso sus brazos por mi cuello y hundió su cara en mi cuello con algo de esfuerzo ya que le toco ponerse de puntillas, la tomo suavemente y levanto en mis brazos mientras siento sus lágrimas en mi cuello, me acerco a una silla y me siento con ella en mi regazo.

\- que pasa por que lloras te sientes mal- le pregunto sacando su cara de mi cuello y mirándola directamente a los ojos

\- peleaste con Alec por mi culpa- me dice con algo de culpa en su voz

\- no es tu culpa clary, no te sientas mal Jace y yo ya estamos bien – dice Alec rápidamente con algo de ternura quien lo imaginaria que mi parabatai se ha dejado ablandar por ella. Clary empieza a sollozar de nuevo y no entiendo por qué.

\- Clary ahora que pasa- pregunto algo nervioso no sé cómo reaccionar

\- es que cuando se abrazaron y los escuche hablar me dieron mucha ternura son tan dulces – me dice un poco más tranquila pero aun con lágrimas en las mejillas- Escucho un sollozo y veo a isabelle que también parece que llora pero parece más risa que llanto, acaso hoy es el día de las lágrimas y no me entere?

Cuando volteo a ver a Alec parece algo ofendido al igual que yo, nos llamó tiernos? Somos cazadores de sombras, matamos demonios, y nuestros juguetes de niños eran armas no somos tiernos somos fuertes rudos e intimidantes. Estoy a punto de replicar cuando escucho una aclaración de garganta todos giramos al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta y vi a las últimas personas que quería ver, en este momento de pie en la entrada y nos miraban fijamente y no se veían nada felices.


	20. MANGO

**Pov Clary**

Siento una pequeña molestia en mi cabeza al abrir mis ojos noto que no estoy en mi cuarto, estoy algo confundida y de momento todo parece llegar de repente la pelea de alec y jace el empujón el mareo y luego nada rápidamente y sin pensarlo me pongo de pie, de inmediato sé que fue un gran error porque siento como la habitación se mueve de un lado a otro y caigo de nuevo en la cama. Espero unos segundos hasta que mi cabeza se aclara un poco y me levanto en busca de jace o alec, decido salir de la habitación y buscarlos no quiero que peleen por mi culpa ahora el cargo de conciencia en horrible ya siento las lágrimas picar en mi ojos, Dios las hormonas me hacen más suave que un algodón sigo mi camino sin ningún rumbo hasta que empieza a escuchar voces la de jace para ser más exacta me acerco lentamente y al llegar a la puerta veo a alec isabelle y jace parece que ninguno nota mi presencia, me enfoco en su conversación y escucho a alec hablar y su voz suena algo desesperada y culpable .

\- lo siento lo siento mucho eh querido decirte desde que me entere pero no podía, Clary me hizo prometerlo además Magnus me dijo que no era mi asunto y eso era cierto pero no podía quedarme quieto trate de ignorarlo pero no podía, ella no sabía del embarazo y podía hacer cualquier locura y lastimar al bebe o así misma , así que trate de protegerla lo juro por el ángel, pero Clary es Clary y ella uggg atrae literal el peligro y ya no podía guardármelo más me estaba matando ,entonces decidí ir a tu cuarto a decirte toda la verdad y solo me golpeaste – ahora me siento más culpable y siento las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas no puedo ver la cara de alec pero parece que estuviera llorando.

\- Alec yo lo siento, solo estaba muy enojado por todo, siento que todos sabían del bebe menos yo y siento que no protegí a clary lo suficiente – dice jace pero antes de que me pueda contener suelto un sollozo los 3 giran hacia mí de inmediato rayos clary dañaste el momento me regaño mentalmente decidido soy un ser despreciable ni disculparse los dejo.

\- que haces fuera de la cama deberías estar descansando- me dice jace dulcemente mientras se acerca a mí, ver su cara algo golpeada y la ternura en sus ojos hace que llore peor.

\- lo siento – le digo llorando más fuerte, y cuando esta frente a mí de inmediato paso mis brazos por su cuello y hundo cara en mi cuello aspirando su olor y mojando su cuello con mis lágrimas, y antes de que me dé cuenta él me toma en sus brazos y se sienta en una silla conmigo en su regazo.

\- que pasa por que lloras te sientes mal- me pregunta con un tono de voz lleno de preocupación, toma mi cara con sus manos y me hace verlo directo a los ojos, puedo ver la preocupación y arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

\- peleaste con Alec por mi culpa- le digo sin poder ocultar mi culpa por la pelea.

\- no es tu culpa clary, no te sientas mal Jace y yo ya estamos bien – me dice Alec rápidamente con algo de ternura eso solo me hace llorar más, es tan dulce los dos son tan tiernos que me hace sentir aun peor y empiezo a llorar más fuerte.

\- Clary ahora que pasa- pregunta jace algo nervioso creo que no sabe qué hace una loca mujer embarazada no es su mejor tema.

\- es que cuando se abrazaron y los escuche hablar me dieron mucha ternura son tan dulces – le digo un poco más tranquila- le digo escucho un risa y veo a isabelle con los ojos algo brillantes creo que estaba llorando y veo a alec que al igual que jace se ven ofendidos pero no entiendo el porqué, solo dije la verdad son más tiernos que bambi.

Veo que jace está apunto de decir algo cuando escucho una aclaración de garganta todos giramos al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta y siento la sangre abandonar mi cara.

Siento que mi mundo se cae en la puerta están Maryse ,Robert mi mama y luke todos nos miran fijamente y no se ven felices mi mama nota que estoy sobre jace y frunce el ceño luke se ve algo divertido y Maryse y Robert no demuestran nada y creo que eso me pone aún más nerviosa.

-mama, papa como están- dice isabelle rápidamente con una sonrisa brillante en su cara y acercándose a ellos al igual que alec para saludarlos, siguiendo su ejemplo me levanto del regazo de jace y me acerco a mi mama y a luke, puedo sentir a jace detrás de mí pero se desvía para saludar a sus padres.

\- hola que están haciendo acá -les digo después de saludarlos con un abrazo y besos en la mejilla

\- yo vine en busca de mi hija desaparecida hace casi 2 días lo último que supe de ti fue por simón no te dije que no podías quedarte acá con jace?- me dice algo enojada.

-lo siento mama estuve algo ocupada, y mi celular murió y olvide cargarlo- le digo tratando de sonar culpable pero la verdad tenia tantos problemas que ni había pensado en ella en estos días

\- hablaremos de esto después clary – me dice en voz baja yo solo asiento, siento una mirada en mi espalda y puedo notar que es jace, yo le sonrió suavemente y me acerco a el para saludar a maryse y Robert.

\- bueno lucían debemos hablar sobre el tratado con los hombres lobo si nos permiten los adultos tenemos que hablar en privado – dice Robert mirando a luke fijamente el solo asiente y se acerca yo le doy una sonrisa de ánimo y me despido de el con la mano mientras salgo rápidamente junto con jace e isabelle, alec parece dudar un momento pero con una mirada de Robert decide salir un poco después que nosotros, pensé que pelearía un poco por estar en la reunión pero creo que su cara llena de golpes y lágrimas lo motivaron a tomar otra decisión.

\- de que crees que estén hablando – dice jace a alec me alegra saber que ya están bien, o por lo menos no se están asesinando el uno al otro.

\- no lose pero deber ser importante para que dejen entrar a luke- dice isabelle frunciendo el ceño.

\- bueno tal vez solo quieren arreglar algunos asuntos del tratado desde que luke tomo posición de la manada no han hablado de las reglas a seguir – dice alec restándole importancia al asunto, al igual que el trato de descartarlo pero en el fondo sigo pensando que algo está mal.

Alec e isabelle dicen que tienen cosas que hacer y cada uno se va por su lado, no sin antes alec y jace darse un abrazo y darse una corta disculpa más, cuando se van de inmediato jace se gira hacia mí.

\- Bueno tal vez la reunión sea algo larga, así que dime que quieres hacer- me dice poniendo sus manos en mis caderas y acercándome más a él y con nuestros labios casi tocándose

\- bueno en este momento tengo hambre- le digo con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar sus ojos

\- hambre? Y de que si se puede saber – me dice con su voz algo ronca y creo que estamos en caminos muy diferentes y decido molestarlo un poco.

\- tengo ganas de mango – le digo con voz provocativa, aún recuerdo lo que me conto Simón del supermercado y de las chicas que hablaron con jace, de inmediato veo el deseo en sus ojos.

\- enserio? Entonces vamos mi deber es cumplir tus deseos- toma mi cara y me da un beso que me hace ver estrellas, y por un momento pensé que eso podría convencerme pero en este momento el hambre fuer más fuerte , lo toma de la mano y vamos por el camino como si fuéramos a su cuarto pero un momento antes desvió directo a la cocina el me mira confundido pero creo que algo en su mente lo hace pensar otra cosa por que sonríe de manera casi pervertida y camina un poco más rápido.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina el no pierde nada de tiempo y me toma por la cintura y me da otro beso, después de unos segundos lo empujo suavemente , el me mira algo confundido pero yo solo le sonrió de manera picara y le guiño el ojo , parece entender algo por qué de inmediato empieza a quitarse la cazadora , yo me giro rápidamente y voy directo a la nevera en busca de la fruta deseada enserio quiero mango con algo de crema , al conseguir lo que quiero lo saco rápidamente y al girar no puedo evitar la carcajada.

Jace está sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina solo en sus pantalones negros, el me mira algo confundido por mi risa descontrolada.

\- Clary que pasa no querías" mango" - me dice haciendo unas comillas imaginarias en el aire y algo confundido.

\- si quería mango y aquí esta – le digo enseñándole la fruta que muero por comer. El me mira durante un momento y veo sus mejillas ponerse rojas, quien lo dirá jace sonrojado rápidamente se da la vuelta y se coloca la ropa que le hacía falta pero aún no dice nada.

\- jace que pasa – digo suavemente tratando de fingir inocencia pro aun no puedo quitar la risa de mi cara

\- pensé que querías mango – me dice dándosela vuelta para mirarme y se ve algo ofendido

\- si quería mango la fruta, en que otra cosa pensabas – le digo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo pero ya no puedo ocultar más mi risa y me sale una risa descontrolada él se me queda viendo por un momento y empieza a reír conmigo, nos reímos y nos besamos unos minutos más hasta que nuestros besos se vuelven más y más calientes nos separamos un momento con los labios un poco rojos.

\- bueno creo que ahora si quiero "mango"- le digo suavemente el me mira y solo sonríe, me toma de la sonrisa y me lleva caminando hasta que siento la mesa contra mi espalda, el me da un beso suave en los labios después en mi mejilla hasta que llega a mi oído muerde suavemente mi lóbulo sacándome un gemido.

\- aquí tienes tu mango – y en eso se separa de mí y pone en mis manos la fruta que deje en la mesa. Lo miro sin saber que decir y algo indignada, mientras él se ríe, y por segunda vez empiezo a reír por culpa de su mango.

\- jace eso no se hace – le digo separándome de el para ir a buscar algo de crema en la nevera

\- la verdad me divertí mucho, que buscas- me pregunta cuando ve que cierro la nevera algo molesta no encuentro crema.

\- crema para comer con el mango pero no hay – le digo frunciendo el ceño

\- pues cómelo sin crema o con otra cosa mira acá hay leche - me dice mientras se asoma en la nevera y busca algo mas con lo que pueda comer iuhg leche no quiero crema.

\- no quiero leche quiero crema – sé que suena algo caprichosa pero solo pensar en la crema me hace agua la boca.

\- clary la leche y crema son casi lo miso al fin y al cabo son lácteos no- me dice algo confundido por mi arranque

\- es que no soy yo es él bebe el que quiere es un antojo– le digo haciendo mi mejor puchero, tal vez se ablande y me compre algo de crema.

\- un antojo? Me dice sonriendo – yo solo le sonrió y asiento rápidamente

\- bueno si él bebe lo quiere así será. Vamos a comprar algo de crema – me dice sonriéndome mientras se acerca a mi poniendo una mano en mi vientre , me toma por sorpresa cuando se agacha y le da un beso a mi vientre yo solo paso mi mano por su cabello.

\- vamos, vamos a cumplir el antojo del bebe-antes de que pueda decir algo escuchamos una voz molesta y firme desde la puerta

\- antojo? Bebe? Me pueden explicar sobre que están hablando ustedes dos?


	21. VERDAD

**HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PÁGINA Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :D**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a cassandra Clare :3**

 **VERDAD**

 **Pov clary**

\- vamos, vamos a cumplir el antojo del bebe-antes de que pueda decir algo escuchamos una voz molesta y firme desde la puerta

\- antojo? Bebe? Me pueden explicar sobre que están hablando ustedes dos?- jace y yo giramos al tiempo para encontrarnos a un confundido Robert

\- yo... nosotros.- trate de dar alguna explicación lógica pero me fue imposible, giro a ver a jace que se ve algo nervioso, el me mira y sonríe tiernamente

\- me quieren decir de inmediato que pasa- dice Robert tratando de llamar nuestra atención.

\- lo que sucede es que clary y yo vamos a ser papas, clary está embarazada- dice jace firme y con una sonrisa en la cara pero puedo ver que esta algo nervioso, la cara de Robert no dice nada se queda pensativo mirando mi estómago fijamente.

\- bueno esto es algo que no me esperaba... - Robert esta sin palabras, ahora veo que esta algo pálido y se ve algo ansioso es emocionado.

\- felicitaciones – nos dice finalmente después de pensar unos minutos

\- gracias – le digo algo nerviosa, solo espero que no le diga a nadie aun no estoy preparada para contarle a mi madre o a luke.

\- gracias yo, nosotros no queremos que nadie mas se entere, preferimos esperar un tiempo, espero que no le digas a nadie- le dice jace acercándose a el .

\- claro respetare su decisión pero tendrán que decirlo en algún momento se empezara a notar, y por cierto jace quiero hablar contigo a solas- cuando dice eso mi cara cambia, yo quería mi crema, Robert parece notarlo

\- después de que vallan y cumplan el antojo de mi nieto- sin decir una sola cosa más se da la vuelta y se va dejando a un jace muy sorprendido, creo que no había pensado en Robert y maryse, como abuelos del bebe.

\- jace vamos?- le pregunto tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, sé que todo el tema de su padre aun lo molesta un poco, y no quiero que esto arruine nuestro día.

\- si claro vamos jace junior necesita comer- dice mientras camina hacia la puerta, junior no pude evitar reír ante esto.

Ya tengo 12 semanas de embarazo, solo ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde que me entere del embarazo, jace y yo estamos muy emocionados, hasta el momento no tenemos ningún problema, aún tenemos que decirle a mama y maryse, pero espero que lo tomen tan bien como lo tomo Robert, cuando llegamos de comprar la crema jace fue a hablar con él , no sé de qué hablaron pero después de 30 min jace regreso , no se veía molesto lo cual me relajo ,cuando le pregunte solo me conto que Robert le dio un par de concejos , y que tenía que ser responsable , porque ahora era un hombre de familia y que estaba muy emocionado y que teníamos que decirle a nuestras madres lo antes posible.

Hoy tenemos una cita con la doctora es un tipo de control al que tengo que ir cada mes, jace y yo estamos muy emocionados por que queremos ver al bebe, últimamente no nos pudimos ver tan seguido como quisiéramos pues a mama aún sigue sin gustarle jace mucho que digamos, y esto lo molesta ya que no quiere perderse nada, hace unos días se volvió loco cuando le dije que ya se me notaba un poco.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Jace y yo llevamos más de una semana de casi no vernos, mama me castigo sin poder ir al instituto a "entrenar" porque la última vez no llegue a casa la hora que era, durante toda la tarde después de que termináramos de entrenar, aunque en realidad no hice mucho ya que cualquier movimiento que hacia jace ya estaba encima de mí y no de la manera que quisiera, que haces, no hagas eso, te puedes lastimar, clarissa no juegues con los cuchillos bla bla bla odio que me llame asi ._

 _Después de eso fuimos a leer algunas cosas del embarazo, que había encontrado en mi computadora, y así fue toda la tarde hasta que jace y yo nos quedamos dormidos. Cuando desperté eran casi las 10, desperté a jace para que me llevara a casa el no quería pero tuve que obligarlo, pero de nada sirvió cuando llegamos a casa mama estaba como loca y me prohibió ir durante 2 semanas._

 _Jace estaba bastante molesto, y aun con el castigo hablábamos por teléfono todo el tiempo y una que otra vez gracias a Simón nos veíamos en taki's para comer._

 _Hoy termine de ver un maratón de mi serie favorita y estaba cansada el embarazo te hace dormir demasiado, y cuando me iba a colocar la camisa de la pijama note algo, si me miraba de perfil podía ver un pequeño bulto, ya se me estaba empezando a notar por fin el embarazo fue realmente emocionante, no paso ni un segundo cuando llame a jace, contesto casi al segundo tono._

 _-Clary que pasa estas bien – me dice con voz preocupada y algo adormilada ups, tal vez debí esperar hasta mañana era casi media noche._

 _\- hola si estoy bien lo que pasa es que me estaba colocando el pijama y note que ya se está empezando a notar- le digo emocionada pero en voz baja no quiero que mama escuche._

 _\- enserio, eso es genial - me dice pero no suena tan emocionado como esperaba suena casi triste_

 _\- jace que pasa estas bien, que pasa - le pregunto algo dolida escucho un ruido por el celular casi suena como un golpe, y después algo de interferencia._

 _\- si estoy bien hablamos después debo irme te amo – me dice algo agitado que estaba haciendo, me siento ahora muy triste como se atreve a colgarme de esa manera, y antes de que lo notara estaba llorando._

 _5 minutos después decidí acostarme a dormir para no pensar en ese tonto insensible de mi novio, estaba casi durmiéndome cuando escuche un golpe en mi ventana, me desperté de inmediato, al mirar vi una sombra entrando por la ventana, olvide cerrarla de inmediato me gire a mi mesa de noche a prender mi lámpara, cuando la habitación se ilumino me sorprendió lo que vi._

 _Era jace estaba algo agitado y despeinado tenía el pantalón de pijama negro sus botas y un buzo negro nada más, pero que hace acá está loco._

 _\- Que haces acá – le digo realmente sorprendida, hace solo unos minutos me colgó el teléfono._

 _\- ven ponte de pie- me dice ignorando mi pregunta se acerca a mi cama y me quita las cobijas de encima y me ayuda a colocar de pie. De inmediato se arrodilla frente a mí y sube mi camisa hasta que está debajo de mis pechos ahora algo más grandes, siento como su mano pasa por mi vientre, una y otra vez, y después da un par de besos, cuando por fin se destine levanta su cara y me mira directamente a los ojos_

 _\- enserio creíste que no vendría a verte después de lo que me dijiste, he esperado que se note desde que me entere esto lo hace más real – me dice mirando mi pequeño bulto. Siento las lágrimas en mis ojos, es tan lindo._

 _Jace se quedó junto a mi acariciando mi vientre hasta que me dormí cuando me levante ya no estaba, solo dejo una nota diciendo me que ama._

– _ **Fin flashback-**_

Por fin termino mi castigo, me levanto pero antes de que me pueda bañar empiezo a vomitar , las náuseas matutinas son lo peor debo levantarme 1 hora antes para poder estar abrazada a la taza del baño durante una hora y no llegar tarde a cualquier sitio , cuando por fin mi estómago se calma tomo una ducha y empieza a arreglarme para ir a la cita con la doctora ,cuando mama me pregunta si estoy bien por un momento me preocupa que haya escuchado cuando estaba en el baño hasta el momento eh tratado de ocultarlo pero ya no es tan fácil , le digo que estoy bien cuando me pregunta para donde voy decido decirle casi la verdad le dije que a una cita con jace sé que no le gustó mucho pero por lo menos no me dijo nada cuando pasa esto no puedo evitar pensar en que dirá cuando le diga lo del bebe hasta el momento no ha notado mi pequeño vientre gracias a que mi ropa es algo suelta pero con el tiempo noto como mi ropa empieza a quedar cada vez más pequeña ya no puedo usar mis 2 jean favoritos por que no cierran y ni siquiera voy a medio embarazo a este paso seré tan grande como una casa.

Cuando termino de alistarme para mi cita con la doctora tomo todos los papeles que me dio la vez pasada, tomo mi bolso y tomo un taxi directo al instituto para encontrarme con jace. Cuando llego me encuentro con isabelle ella me saluda muy animada y frota mi vientre desde que sabe que se nota no deja de hacerlo, yo solo sonrió y sigo mi camino.

Cuando llego al cuarto de jace, noto que debe estar bañándose pues escucho la ducha , así que decido esperarlo sentada en su cama , sé que si entro al baño, querré algo más que verlo una cosa llevara a otra y llegare tarde a la cita, unos minutos después sale del baño ya vestido.

\- hola- le digo sonriéndole y acercándome a él se ve algo sorprendido.

\- hola que haces acá quería ir a recogerte - me dice suavemente pero con cierto reproche mientras me abraza, besa mis labios y luego mi cabeza.

\- lose pero no llegabas, además no quería que mama te hiciera pasar un mal rato o que te mirara mal- le digo haciendo un puchero

\- clary tu mama no me hará pasar un mal rato, además soy muy guapo para que alguien me mire mal- me dice con una sonrisa pícara, yo solo sonrió y golpeo su hombro.

\- vamos no quiero que se nos haga tarde, además muero de hambre- le digo mientras salimos de la habitación.

\- no has desayunado – yo solo niego con la cabeza ya se lo que viene

\- tienes que comer recuerda que estas baja de peso, tienes que desayunas es la comida más importante del día – me dice regañándome y jalando mi mano directo a la cocina, yo solo niego con la cabeza

\- no jace no desayune la doctora me dijo que no comiera nada antes de la cita por que necesitaría unos exámenes de sangre que solo tomara agua para la ecografía- le digo recordando lo que la doctora me recomendó.

\- de acuerdo vamos después comeremos algo – me dice dándome una botella de agua, y tomando una tostada para él.

Llegamos justo a tiempo para la cita la doctora nos hace pasar, y me hace una serie de preguntas y medirme y pesarme, me dijo que me acomodara en la camilla para la ecografía, me subo mi camisa para exponer mi vientre algo abultado, la doctora pone un gel frio en mi estómago y empieza a buscar al bebe siento como el agarre de jace se apreté me giro a verlo y le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora

\- aquí está él bebe- dice la doctora jace y yo giramos a ver ya se ve más claro que hay un bebe, es hermoso.

\- está todo bien – le pregunta jace algo ansioso

\- si todo está bien sigue algo pequeño, a las 11 semanas debería pesar aproximadamente 9 gramos y él bebe solo pesa 7.5 gramos vamos a arreglar tu dieta, quieren escuchar su corazón –nos dice la doctora yo miro a jace y el me mira y asiente al igual que yo con una sonrisa en la cara unos segundo después escuchamos el mejor sonido del mundo.

\- acá esta su latido tiene buena frecuencia – dice la doctora pero ahora solo me concentro en el latido del bebe siento las lágrimas inundar mis ojos, y caer por mie mejillas cuando veo a jace veo que también tiene lágrimas en su cara, no lo puedo creer está llorando el cazador de sombras, asesina demonios está llorando, solo puedo pensar que este bebe ya nos cambió la vida. Después de unos minutos la doctora me dice que me limpie el gel y nos pide cuantas copias de la ecografía queremos pedimos 4, ella sale y nos dice que esperemos en su escritorio para las recomendaciones.

\- bueno clary te voy a mandar una nueva dieta me preocupa que él bebe y tu estén tan bajos de peso dime como son las náuseas – me pregunta mientras anota.

\- son lo peor cada vez que me levanto voy directo al baño y vomito 2 o hasta 3 veces de una vez, y también si como queso voy directo a devolverlo todo, vomito casi todo el día – le digo algo cansada cuando giro puedo ver a jace muy molesto mirándome fijamente, no le había dicho nada para que no se preocupara y ya que con el cómo cosas suaves no lo devuelvo hasta llegar a casa, creo que estoy en problemas.

\- ya veo por qué no has aumentado tanto de peso como lo necesitas en esta etapa del embarazo trata de comer pequeñas cantidades, varias veces al día. Evita la comida muy condimentada...- y así fue durante unos minutos hasta que por fin termino de dar las recomendaciones, nos da las copias de la ecografía y programamos la cita para el otro mes, también me da la orden para los exámenes de sangre que debo realizar al salir de acá, nos despedimos de la doctora y salimos.

Vamos caminando con jace a la cafetería tomados de la mano, la doctora nos recomendó que compráramos algo de comer antes de los exámenes de sangre, así apenas me los realicen coma algo para evitar el mareo, jace va muy callado su agarre es firme pero suave, creo que está más enojado conmigo de lo que pensaba, cuando salimos de la cafetería fuimos al laboratorio, esperamos unos minutos y entre al examen sola ya que jace no podía, mientras me sacan sangre pienso en jace , no ha hablado conmigo desde que salimos de la oficina de la doctora, trate de hablar con él en la cafetería y cuando veníamos hacia acá, pero aun así me ignoro.

Me quedó en la sala, mientras la enfermera va por jace para traerme algo de comer, trate de levantarme pero de inmediato el mareo me gano y caí de nuevo a la silla, odio que me saquen sangre, unos segundos después entra jace con mi emparedado y jugo de arándanos en la mano, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarme me destapa mi emparedado y me lo da al igual que el jugo.

\- estas muy enojado conmigo?- le pregunto algo dolida ya no quiero que me ignore más esto de las hormonas va a acabar conmigo, el me mira fijamente y por primera vez desde que salimos de la oficina de la doctora lo veo expresar un sentimiento se ve algo dolido, y enojado.

\- si lo estoy, no puedo creer que me escondas que te has sentido mal- me dice algo fuerte

\- yo no quería esconderlo, porque no había nada que esconder no le vi nada de malo es normal en el embarazo las náuseas, y no quería que te preocuparas más de lo que estas, y aun así no podrías hacer nada porque casi siempre es en la mañana y yo estoy en casa- le digo algo desesperada pero creo que solo lo empeore.

\- ven vamos termina de comer después hablamos, tenemos que salir de acá- me dice de manera seca, decido dejarlo pasar por el momento y termino mi emparedado moría de hambre. Jace me ayudo levantar para asegurarse de que podía caminar sola, salimos unos minutos después, salimos del hospital para ir a taki's a desayunar ya que jace no comió nada al salir y yo siempre tengo hambre y ya que no devolví nada quiero aprovechar y comer algo.

Cuando llegamos pedimos nuestra comida aun sin hablar, primero llega mi comida y empiezo a comer, le ofrezco un poco me él niega con la cabeza mirándome fijamente, unos minutos después llego su comida al poner el plato en la mesa me llego el olor a Bacon y mi estómago dio un vuelco, de inmediato sentí la comida subir por mi garganta, rápidamente me levante y corrí al baño y llegue justo a tiempo para devolver el que fue un delicioso desayuno, unos segundos después escucho la puerta y siento como alguien toma mi cabello al girar veo que es jace trato de preguntarle que hace acá pero las arcadas vuelven, unos minutos después mi estómago se calma me recuesto en su pecho y el limpia el sudor de mi cara y me pasa una botella de agua me ayuda a levantar y no me suelta como si pensara que me caería en cualquier momento, me lleva al lavamanos donde por fin me puedo refrescar y quitarme el mal sabor de la el me da una menta y gustosa la acepto.

\- gracias, lo siento no quería que vieras eso es asqueroso- le digo mientras salimos del baño y tomo un sorbo de agua.

\- no pasa nada- me dice dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora y besando mi frente, creo que ya no está molesto caminamos y veo que vamos directo a la caja.

\- no vamos a la mesa, hay esta tu desayuno – le digo algo confundida él no ha comido nada yo por lo menos me había comida más de la mitad del plato.

\- no pedí que empacaran la comida y pedí otra cosa te sientes mal no quiero que pase de nuevo vamos a que descanses- me dice yo le sonrió y a siento el paga toda la cuenta ya que no me dejo pagar la mitad, tomamos las bolsas y salimos.

\- a donde vamos- le pregunto mientras pienso si debería sacar d nuevo el tema de la nauseas no quiero dejar esa discusión al pendiente.

\- al instituto, hay puedes descansar un rato y terminar de comer - me dice, me parece bien hay podremos hablar y sin decir una palabra mas tomamos camino directo al instituto.

 **Pov jace**

Cuando llegamos al instituto llegamos directo a la cocina tomamos unos vasos algo de jugo y tostadas y las llevamos a la habitación, estoy realmente molesto con clary por no decirme nada de su enfermedad de la mañana, no puedo creer que lo ocultara ya es suficientemente malo que Jocelyn no me deje verla cada vez que quiera, talvez deberíamos decirle así ella entendería mejor las cosas y la dejaría vivir en el instituto, conmigo donde la puedo cuidar y cumplir sus antojos y darle lo que necesita, verla así de mal en takis me hizo darme cuenta de lo susceptible que esta y que necesita alguien que la cuide, estaba tan concentrado que no note que ya habíamos llegado a mi cuarto

\- jace tenemos que hablar- me dice clary frunciendo el ceño sé que esta algo preocupada por que casi no hablo con ella

\- si tenemos que hablar pero primero trata de comer algo- le digo acercando su caja con el resto de su desayuno yo tomo lo mío y empiezo a comer muero de hambre, cuando ya casi estoy terminando noto que apenas y ha comido algo.

\- debes comer devolviste lo otro en el restaurante- ella solo me mira y mira la comida como si fuera algo desagradable

\- no puedo comer, mi estómago duele mejor comeré una tostada- me dice al ver mi cara, cuando termina de comer su tostada y tomar algo de jugo decide que es hora de hablar.

\- jace yo... lo siento por no habértelo dicho pero es algo normal en el embarazo la doctora te lo confirmo, me pareció innecesario preocuparte de esa manera- me dice apresuradamente y algo arrepentida ella no lo entiende y ya no puedo más necesito decirlo todo yo no soy muy expresivo pero siento que voy a explotar.

 **Pov jace**

Cuando llegamos al instituto llegamos directo a la cocina tomamos unos vasos algo de jugo y tostadas y las llevamos a la habitación, estoy realmente molesto con clary por no decirme nada de su enfermedad de la mañana, no puedo creer que lo ocultara ya es suficientemente malo que Jocelyn no me deje verla cada vez que quiera, talvez deberíamos decirle así ella entendería mejor las cosas y la dejaría vivir en el instituto, conmigo donde la puedo cuidar y cumplir sus antojos y darle lo que necesita, verla así de mal en takis me hizo darme cuenta de lo susceptible que esta y que necesita alguien que la cuide, estaba tan concentrado que no note que ya habíamos llegado a mi cuarto

\- jace tenemos que hablar- me dice clary frunciendo el ceño sé que esta algo preocupada por que casi no hablo con ella

\- si tenemos que hablar pero primero trata de comer algo- le digo acercando su caja con el resto de su desayuno yo tomo lo mío y empiezo a comer muero de hambre, cuando ya casi estoy terminando noto que apenas y ha comido algo.

\- debes comer devolviste lo otro en el restaurante- ella solo me mira y mira la comida como si fuera algo desagradable

\- no puedo comer, mi estómago duele mejor comeré una tostada- me dice al ver mi cara, cuando termina de comer su tostada y tomar algo de jugo decide que es hora de hablar.

\- jace yo... lo siento por no habértelo dicho pero es algo normal en el embarazo la doctora te lo confirmo, me pareció innecesario preocuparte de esa manera- me dice apresuradamente y algo arrepentida ella no lo entiende y ya no puedo más necesito decirlo todo yo no soy muy expresivo pero siento que voy a explotar.

\- si me molesta que no me dijeras, nunca me dices nada y no me gusta saber que siempre me preocupo por ti desde que te conocí en el pandemónium has sido mi mayor preocupación y ahora llevas a mi hijo y no es justo que me excluyas de las cosas importantes que pasan, no quiero que esto siga así, quiero estar ahí cuando algo pase, no quiero colarme por tu ventana para sentir él bebe la primera vez que se mueva, me niego así que saldremos de acá le diremos a Jocelyn la verdad y vendrás conmigo al instituto no pienso perder más del embarazo- Digo con desesperación e ira al tiempo mientras paso las manos por mi cabello cuando la miro esta con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas acumuladas.

\- Ven acá- me dice clary muy tranquila lo cual me preocupa talvez me pase un poco, señala el lugar a su lado y me acerco lentamente y me siento a su lado.

– jace no quiero que te sientas así quedó claro, tu eres muy importante para mí y no quera excluirte solo quería evitar que te preocupes más, yo sé que es difícil para mí también es no tenerte a mi lado y si quieres y te hace sentir mejor le diremos a mama hoy, no se lo del instituto pero lo intentaremos juntos , como siempre será de hoy en adelante- me dice como si hablara con un niño pequeño y me da suaves besos llenos de amor en la cara, por el ángel la amo es perfecta siempre sabe que decir

.- qué te parece si dormimos un poco y después vamos a tu casa y hablamos con ella necesitamos fuerzas – le digo tratando de ponerle algo de humor

– si tienes razón durmamos un rato ah y no olvides llevar tu estela talvez la necesites – me dice mientras se acomoda a mi lado pegando su espalda a mi peco y poniendo su cabeza bajo la mía, toma mi mano y la pone sobre su abultado vientre y por primera vez después de varios días puedo dormir tranquilo con ella segura en mis brazos.


	22. CAFE

**Pov clary**

ella va a matarme fue lo primero que pensé al despertar de mi hasta hace un momento muy relajadora siesta, en que demonios estaba pensando al decirle a jace que le contaríamos, ella me va a odiar y a jace también, me gusto lentamente y lo veo el aun esta durmiendo se ve tan relajado parece un chico normal, después de unos minutos de solo observarlo no podia mas la angustia de no hacer nada y solo pensar en mi mama me estaba matando así que suavemente empece a desenredarme de sus brazos recibiendo como respuesta un par de quejidos pero por suerte no se despertó.

rápidamente me puse zapatos y decidí salir a dar un paseo y tal vez comer algo, salí del instituto e iba caminando algo distraída cuando choque contra algo mas bien alguien, empece a disculparme hasta que note quien era.

\- luke - le digo suavemente al hombre que me a cuidado prácticamente toda mi vida.

\- hey clary que haces por acá fuera del instituto- me dice mientras me abraza en manera de saludo.

\- mmm yo quería comer algo, y dar un paseo asi que mm iba a la cafetería de la vuelta y tu que haces por acá - le dije tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible, pero aun así se podía notar el temblor en mi voz

\- de acuerdo vamos te acompaño y de paso hablamos un poco hace mucho no nos vemos - me dice mientras caminamos hacia la cafetería.

\- y entonces es casualidad que estés aquí o mama te envió luke - le dije cuando ya salíamos de la cafetería con mi café descafeinado y mi panecillo y un te para el después de que ya no resistía hablar de los temas al azar como el clima.

\- de hecho vine por ti jocelyn esta preocupada por que no respondes sus llamadas, y dice que últimamente estas muy extraña,estas bien - me pregunta mientras vamos caminando, me sorprende lo relajado que suena ni siquiera voltea a verme solo toma u sorbo de te mientras espera que responda.

\- estoy bien no es nada mama siempre exagera solo esta moleta por que estoy mas tiempo con jace - le respondo tratando de sonar indiferente al tema, y tratando de tomar algo de mi café aun muy caliente

\- me imagino que con el bebe están pasando mas tiempo juntos - me dice aun relajado tomando un sorbo de te, mi mente queda en blanco, y el pánico me abunda como lo sabe mama lo sabe, giro tan rápido a verlo que mi café caliente se derrama en mi mano lo que provoque que lo suelte con un pequeño grito de dolor .

\- rayos - miro mi mano y algo de mi muñeca que están rojas y enserio duele.

\- estas bien- me pregunta luke ahora si viéndome toma mi mano y la examina

\- ven deber ponerte agua fría en la mano - me dice tranquilamente que le pasa con este hombre estoy a punto de sufrir un colapso y el esta como si nada , tengo muchas preguntas pero mi mano pica y estoy sin palabras.

caminamos un par de cuadras y estamos en la librería no tengo ni la menor idea de como llegamos acá, entramos rápidamente vamos al balo y el hace correr el agua por mi mano lo cual se siente realmente bien, esto hace que mi cerebro por fin reaccione.

\- como lo supiste - le pregunto solo en un susurro mirándolo fijamente.

\- por tu olor, a cambiado ademas cuando tu ama me dijo que estabas actuando muy diferente uní las piezas y por lo que veo tenia razón , me dice mirando mi vientre el cual se nota con esta camisa, y olvide ponerme chaqueta al salir.

\- ahh osea que ya le dijiste a mama- le pregunto algo resignada mientras caminamos aun pequeño sofá y nos sentamos.

\- no clary aun no le e dicho ni pienso hacerlo eso solo le concierne a ti y a jace- me dice dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- genial y no estas enojado conmigo- le pregunto algo nerviosa, sin dejar mi mano quemada

\- no tendría por que estarlo estoy algo sorprendido pero nada mas de hecho estoy feliz por ti y jace, solo espero que sepan lo que hacen y que si necesitan algo puedes contar conmigo- me dice sonriéndome yo rápidamente giro y lo doy un fuerte abrazo

\- gracias luke no sabes lo que significa esto para mi - le digo cuando nos separamos esta a punto de responder cuando nuestros teléfonos suenan al mismo tiempo, nos miramos extrañados al mirar mi teléfono noto que es jace,rápidamente contesto, me olvide por completo de el debe estar preocupado.

\- hola - respondo rápidamente.

\- clary tenemos un problema, jocelyn ya sabe del bebe- me dice rápidamente, puedo escuchar otra voz de fondo es la de mi mama parece que esta gritando.

\- QUE! - giro rápidamente a ver a luke quien me mira fijamente mientras también esta por teléfono, y creo que ya se quien es.

que hace jace en casa de mi mama

HOLA

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SUBIRE LA OTRA PARTE MAS TARDE O MAÑANA DEPENDIENDO DE QUE TAN LARGO LO HAGA

PORFA COMENTEN Y VOTEN Y VUELAN A COMENTAR

ADIOS


	23. COMUNICACION

**Pov jace**

Estoy realmente desesperado, no tengo ni idea de donde se ha metido clary, me desperté de nuestra siesta con toda la intención de abrazarla, pero lo único que me encontré fue una muy enojada iglesia, al parecer no le gustan los abrazos.

Rápidamente salí de la cama en busca de clary, la busque por todo el instituto y no la encontré y en este momento estoy a punto de perder el control, le pregunte a alec que me dijo que la vio salir, pero a donde fue de repente la conversación de hace unas hora me cae como un Valdés de agua fría, fue a decirle a Jocelyn claro como no lo pensé, así que rápidamente salgo rumbo a su apartamento no pueda dejarla sola ella va a necesitar mi apoyo.

No tarde mucho en llegar rápidamente voy a su piso y toco la puerta rápidamente, la puerta se abre con una Jocelyn nada feliz

\- que hace aquí y por qué toca de esa manera jace - me dice algo enojada

\- estoy acá por clary que no es obvio- ahora si está enojada veo como su cara se poner roja y cierra aún más el espacio de la puerta con su cuerpo, acaso cree que eso me va a detener.

\- clary no está aquí, pero debería saberlo si ahora se la pasan juntos-

\- yo sé que ella esta acá así que deme permiso necesito saber que está bien no me fio de usted- le digo junto en el momento que la hago a un lado y entro en el apartamento.

\- CLARY! - grito en medio de la sala Jocelyn no me prohibirá ver a clary y mi hijo.

\- ella no está, además de mi parte corre que ustedes se alejen y terminen con esta tontería que tienen- me dice amargamente, y en ese momento todo mi control se desmorona quien se cree.

\- usted no tiene que intervenir en lo nuestro como clary le dijo ahora nos une algo muy importante- le digo refiriéndome al bebe que clase de madre no apoya a su hija.

\- eso es ridículo, sé que a mi hija se le pasara el capricho con usted jace y eso que supuestamente los une, es una tontería yo puedo encargarme de eso en cualquier momento- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, como se atreve a hablar a si de mi hijo la muy...

\- usted no tiene ningún derecho de alejarme de clary ni de hablar a si de nuestro hijo, su nieto - le digo prácticamente gritando.

De repente se pone pálida, y parece que quiere vomitar que rayos le pasa ya clary le contó del bebe y nuestros planes no?

\- no entiendo de que bebe está hablando- pregunta realmente confundida, pero que le pasa

\- del embarazo, le íbamos a decir hoy pero no sé por qué clary decidió venir sola, pero no me importa lo que diga o haga Jocelyn no dejaré que me aleje de ellos- le digo pero al final bajo algo la voz, ella solo está mirando un punto fijo en el suelo y se ve realmente pálida creo que empiezo entender que pasa esperó que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

\- clary no está acá verdad- preguntó resignado

\- no jace no ha venido a casa desde que salió esta mañana- me dice suavemente creo que esta en shock.

\- Ósea que no sabía nada del bebe- pregunto lentamente

\- no hasta hace un momento, gracias por la información - me dice mirándome fijamente, sé que está a punto de explotar.

\- EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO QUE LE HICISTE A CLARISSA SON UNOS IRRESPONSABLES DONDE ESTA?- me grita después de dar la vuelta por la sala.

Por el ángel clary va a matarme

 **Pov clary**

Rápidamente salgo del auto de luke y me dirijo rápidamente al departamento, con luke detrás de mí, hace mucho no estaba tan asustada que rayos paso que hiciste jace, entro rápidamente y me encuentro con mi mama sentada en el sofá mirando la taza en sus manos, y a jace apoyado contra la pared, bueno no se ve herido al menos, rápidamente camino hacia él.

\- que paso jace que haces acá se supone que le diríamos juntos- le digo realmente molesta por un minuto olvido que mi madre está detrás de nosotros.

\- lo siento, desperté y fui recibido por iglesia y tú no estabas y te busque por todo lado y pensé que habías venido tu sola y decidí acompañarte pero cuando llegue no me dejo verte y bueno le dije - me dice, de manera tranquila como si ni fuera nada de otro mundo por dios mama va a matarme.

Me giro lentamente y la veo en el sillón aun mirando la taza pero ahora luke está a su lado susurrándole algo en el oído, y frotando su espalda de manera reconfortante.

\- mama yo, lo siento debí decírtelo antes - le digo mirándola pero parece que no me escucho.

\- mama...- digo acercándome a ella, pero de repente se levanta y me mira fijamente lo que .e hace retroceder.

\- basta clarissa no quiero escucharlo, has arruinado tu vida y tu futuro, te has metido en un mundo que apenas conoces y te has amarrado a él dejándote embarazar de este , ahora dime que harás más adelante con un bebe- dice señalando a jace, y después a mi vientre , siento como mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos.

\- mama no digas eso nosotros estamos felices y emocionados y queremos que estés en la vida del bebe.- le digo trata do de razonar pero creo que en este momento no le importa.

\- dije basta, no puedo escuchar más esto largo, largo de mi casa no quiero verte en este momento clarissa- dice acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola para que salgamos,

\- no puede hablarle así es su hija, y su nieto y no voy a permitir que le hable así - dice jace claramente molesto y decidí intervenir antes de que esto empeore y la verdad me empiezo a sentir algo mal.

\- basta jace vámonos no quiero estar más acá, además no me siento muy bien- le digo tomando su mano y llevándonos a la puerta.

Sin ni siquiera darle una última mirada a mi madre salgo con jace, cuando por fin salimos, siento el aire frío tocar mis mejillas húmedas , ni siquiera note cuando empecé a llorar, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al instituto, en completo silencio jace trató de hablar conmigo pero en este momento no estoy interesada.

Cuando por fin llegamos al instituto nos dirigimos a su habitación cuando llegamos me guía a la cama como si me fuera a romper normalmente me quejaría por su extremo cuidado pero en este momento me siento entumecida mi mama me odia.

\- todo es tu culpa lo arruinaste ahora mi mama me odia, te odio te odio...- le dije levantándose de la cama y golpeándolo en el pecho.

\- lose lo siento bebé fue mi culpa- me dice mientras me toma en sus brazos, trate de resistirme empujándolo, lejos de mi repitiéndole que lo odiaba aunque sabía que no era cierto pero fue imposible alejarlo, cuando por fin deje de resistirme me tomo en brazos y me sentó en su regazo y todo me superó, rompí en sollozos y así fue durante un tiempo, jace acariciaba mi vientre y besaba mi cabeza.

\- debes calmarte no es bueno para él bebe, por favor piensa en él bebe - dice después de unos minutos de mi incontrolable llanto, y sé que tiene razón debo calmarme por mi bebe, y por el en serio sonaba algo nervioso.

\- lose lo siento yo no te odio, te amo - le dije, pero mi llanto no se calmaba tontas hormonas.

\- te perdono ya paso, también te amo, está bien tranquila no importa lo que pase yo estaré contigo y junior también alec y Magnus e isabelle y aunque no me guste la idea simón también – esto me hace sonreír un poco, eso es cierto, lentamente paso mi mano por su mejilla dándole una pequeña sonrisa, él también me sonríe y toma mi mano dándome un beso en ella, hago una mueca eso dolió mi quemadura con el café hirviendo aun duele un poco.

\- hey que te paso en la mano- me dice revisándola fijamente

\- me queme con café, luke me dijo que ya sabía del bebe y bueno del impacto lo derrame- le digo quitándole importancia.

\- debes ponerte algo en la mano – dice mientras trata de quitarme de su regazo.

\- no estoy bien acá por favor no me dejes ahora ya se pasara, ahora – le digo abrazándolo más fuerte, y acerando mi nariz a su pecho para inhalar su olor.

\- De acuerdo después te pones algo ahora vamos a hacer algo te parece, que tal si comemos- me dice tratando de animarme

\- de acuerdo, hoy antes de salir pase por la cocina izzy hizo sopa- digo como si hablara de un manjar pero enserio se veía turbiamente deliciosa, jace solo frunce el ceño y creo que se arrepiente de hablar de comida.

\- de acuerdo vamos, pero miramos si hay algo más amo vivir y una intoxicación por sopa de izzy no es un opción- me dice dándome un beso en la cabeza. Vamos por las escaleras directo a la cocina cuando algo llega a mi cabeza

\- jace aun debemos decirle a maryse – le digo algo más relajado, de inmediato él se pone tenso a mi lado.

\- si eso es cierto un día de estos – me dice, tratando de zanjar el tema, esto me saca una pequeña risita.

-tienes miedo – le pregunto levantando una ceja.

\- por supuesto que no, solo digo que hay que tomarnos un tiempo, hoy hemos tenido suficiente– me responde al comienzo algo indignado, pero sé que tiene razón, aunque maryse es realmente buena persona, que tan mal podría reaccionar

 **Pov extraño**

 **-** La necesitamos a ella y al bebe su sangre puede ser la solución- sabía que ella era la clave y mi llave para por fin poder salir de este limbo.

\- lose, y me encargare de todo tranquilo, tendrá lo que necesita y yo la tendré a ella y todos seremos felices- respondió el rubio platinado con un toque maligno en su voz.

\- bien me alegra que estemos de acuerdo, Ahora vete Morgenster y recuerda nuestro trato sangre por sangre - el solo asiente y se va.

No puedo esperar a tener a clarissa y a su engendró en mis manos.

 **-**  
 **Hola**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y esperó que voten y comenten y vuelvan a comentar espero que les guste mucho iba a subir ayer el capítulo pero era mí cumple y ya saben, a penas y mire el cel: p**

 **Gracias por todo porfa Comenten y voten de paso por qué no? ;)**

 **Acá les dejo el bonus**

 **Pov Jocelyn**

Estaba pegada al teléfono y a la puerta esperando a que clary diera señales de vida, no entiendo que le pasaba ese muchacho jace la había cambiado por completo, y eso era algo que odiaba no quería a mi hija en este mundo y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no lo pude conseguir el mundo de las sombras nos perseguía.

Pero ahora todo había empeorado ella apenas y venía a casa y si lo hacía no salía de su cuarto o solo hablaba con jace, y esto más que enojarme, me asustaba porque sé que perdía a mi hija, fuertes golpes interrumpieron mis pensamientos, pensé que era clary de inmediato. Me levante y abrí la puerta pero mi decepción fue pura al ver a jace del otro lado de la puerta.

\- que hace aquí y por qué toca de esa manera jace - lo último que quería era verle la cara, mi mal genio solo empeoraba.

\- estoy acá por clary que no es obvio- dijo como si fuera una tonta quien se cree, para hablarme de esa manera rápidamente trato de cerrar el espacio lo último que quiero es que entre en mi departamento.

\- clary no está aquí, pero debería saberlo si ahora se la pasan juntos- le respondo amargamente sin poder esconder el remordimiento en mi voz.

\- yo sé que ella esta acá así que hágase a un lado necesito saber que está bien no me fio de usted- me responde de manera descarada, y antes de que pueda evitarlo entra rápidamente a la sala.

\- CLARY! - grita en medio de la sala, pero que le pasa quien se cree parece loco.

\- ella no está, además de mi parte corre que ustedes se alejen y terminen con esta tontería que tienen- le digo amargamente, ya cansada de esto y sin poder contenerme más.

\- usted no tiene que intervenir en lo nuestro como clary le dijo ahora nos une algo muy importante- me responde, no entiendo por qué es tan importante sé que jace la ayuda a entrenar y conocer mejor el mundo de los cazadores de sombras pero ese no es suficiente motivo.

\- eso es ridículo, sé que a mi hija se le pasara el capricho con usted jace y eso que supuestamente los une, es una tontería yo puedo encargarme de eso en cualquier momento- yo podría enseñarle mucho más que jace sobre cómo ser un cazador de sombras, además la podía entrenar y tal vez convencerla de que olvide esta locura de permanecer en ese mundo.

\- usted no tiene ningún derecho de alejarme de clary ni de hablar a si de nuestro hijo, su nieto - me grita prácticamente en la cara. Siento como el color abandona mi cara bebe? De que estaba hablando, no puede ser cierto clary me lo hubiera dicho verdad? Debe ser un error.

\- no entiendo de que bebé está hablando- pregunto realmente confundida, tratando de aclarar las ideas en mi cabeza, por el ángel no!

\- del embarazo, le íbamos a decir hoy pero no sé por qué clary decidió venir sola, pero no me importa lo que diga o haga Jocelyn no dejaré que me aleje de ellos- me dice y mi peor miedo se confirma me quedo mirando un Punto fijo en el suelo, negándome a aceptar lo que está pasando

\- clary no está acá verdad- pregunta jace de manera tonta por fin se dio cuenta de su error.

\- no jace no ha venido a casa desde que salió esta mañana- le respondo suavemente.

\- Ósea que no sabía nada del bebe- me pregunta la verdad pensé que sería obvio, ahora sé que mi hija no confía en mí.

\- no hasta hace un momento, gracias por la información - le digo rápidamente mirándolo a los ojos y sé que no puedo más toda esta claro mi hija está embarazada, está atrapada con él, con el mundo de sombras ahora sé que la he perdido y este último pensamiento me hace explotar.

\- EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO QUE LE HICISTE A CLARISSA SON UNOS IRRESPONSABLES DONDE ESTA?- le grito mientras camino de un lado al otro para evitar lanzarme sobre él y asesinarlo.

Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio, fui rápidamente a la cocina y prepare un té mientras llamaba a luke lo necesitaba más ahora que nunca, cuando por fin quedo en venir de inmediato decidid salir a la sala y sentarme a esperar que llegara.

-clary dijo que ya venía, al parecer estaba comprando algo de comer, ahora come más – dice el idiota a mi lado, pero en este instante no importa pasaron solo unos 10 minutos cuando escuche unos pasos en el pasillo después la puerta se abrió revelando a clary quien entro directo a hablar con jace.

\- que paso jace que haces acá se supone que le diríamos juntos- le dijo mi hija realmente molesta se nota que tiene mi carácter, unos segundos después siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado y sé que es luke, rápidamente empieza a pasar.

\- Jocelyn... todo va a estar bien- me dice de manera reconfortante, pero eso no es cierto claramente nada será igual a pasado mi mayor miedo he perdido a mi hija en ese mundo. En ese momento escucho la voz de mi hija

\- mama yo, lo siento debí decírtelo antes - me dice y aunque no quiero girar sé que tendré que verle la cara en algún momento, pero no quiero hacerlo porque sé que arruinare lo poco que nos queda

\- mama...- dice ahora más suave y sé que se está acercando y eso es todo no puedo seguir con esto, tengo que alejarme de ella por un tiempo.

\- basta clarissa no quiero escucharlo, has arruinado tu vida y tu futuro, te has metido en un mundo que apenas conoces y te has amarrado a él dejándote embarazar de este, ahora dime que harás más adelante con un bebe-le digo mientras los veo fijamente, estoy tan enojada y decepcionada que en este momento ni siquiera me importa que este llorando o que se sienta mal.

\- mama no digas eso nosotros estamos felices y emocionados y queremos que estés en la vida del bebe.- me dice rápida y lastimosamente, y por un momento creí que iba a ceder al ver sus ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas mirarme fijamente, pero cuando mi vista se pierde en su ahora abultado vientre no lo soporto más, cuanto tiempo tiene, hace cuánto me lo está ocultando.

\- dije basta, no puedo escuchar más esto largo, largo de mi casa no quiero verte en este momento clarissa- le digo para que se vaya no quiero que esto empeore necesito hablar con ella pero de manera más tranquila.

\- no puede hablarle así es su hija, y su nieto y no voy a permitir que le hable así – dice jace, veo como trata de interponerse en el medio como si la quisiera proteger de mí, decido ignorar esto y acercarme a la puerta para que por fin salgan de mi casa.

\- basta jace vámonos no quiero estar más acá, además no me siento muy bien- le dice clary tomándolo de la mano y saliendo del apartamento sin siquiera darme una última mirada, cuando por fin sé que ya salieron del edificio cierro la puerta, y giro quedando frente a frente con luke.

\- Jocelyn sé que estas enojada, pero lo que le dijiste a clary no estuvo bien – me dice tratando de razonar.

\- lose yo solo odio que me oculte cosas- le digo mirándolo fijamente y siento que mis ojos se humedecen.

\- la puedes culpar tú le hiciste lo mismo durante prácticamente toda su vida- me dice acercándose a mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

\- lose- le digo antes de empezar a llorar en la comodidad de sus brazos, cuando la realidad e golpea acabo de echar a mi hija y mi nieto, ahora sí que la he perdido para siempre.


	24. VENGANZA

**PERDÓN POR EL TITULO PERO QUERÍA QUE SUPIERAN QUE ES UN CAP Y NO UNA NOTA SE QUE A PASADO MUCHISISISISISISIMO TIEMPO SOY UNA MUNDANA CON CARA DE MUGGLE PERO DECIDI TERMINAR LA HISTORIA POR QUE SE QUE SI AMARA UNA HISTORIA Y LA AUTORA DECIDIERA ABANDONARLA SUFRIRIA Y HOY UNA CHICA PUSO LA HISTORIA EN LIBROS FAVORITOS Y ME DIJE YA DEJA LA FLOJERA VUELVE A LEER DESDE EL COMIENZO ,INSPIRATE Y SIGUE**

 **YA SABEN QUEJAS SUGERENCIAS MALDICIONES POR NO ESCRIBIR Y LO QUE QUIEREN DEJENLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS SABEN QUE ME ENCANTAN LEERLOS**

 **CLARY**

el sabor de la sopa de Isabelle fue celestial después de tomarme dos tazas completas decidí salir a comprar algo de material de dibujo, algunos carboncillos lapices papel ... etc Jace tuvo que salir al parecer Alec lo necesitaba con urgencia quería ir con el pero decidió que me "quedara" en el instituto por que era seguro ,sus niveles de preocupación están por los cielos así que decidí salir por que necesito mis materiales aunque en el fondo se que quiero demostrarle que nada malo va a pasar si salgo por mi cuenta tono rapidamente mis cosas y algo de dinero debo recordar ir por algo de ropa a casa de mama siento mi corazón apretarse ante el recuerdo de mama decido dejarlo aun lado y salir antes de que mis hormonas decidan hacer su aparicion.

voy caminando por las congestionadas calles de NY después de caminar durante 10 min tengo la sensación de que alguien me observa inconscientemente empiezo a caminar mas rápido, me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta que mi preocupación me hizo desviar mi camino y ahora estaba en Greenwich un lugar bastante bonito pero realmente solo decidí tratar de devolverme por una de las muchos callejones que hay, momentos después podía sentir los pasos detrás de mi antes de que pudiera empezar a correr sentí como alguien me tomo del brazo y me acorralo en la pared 

\- Clarissa a pasado mucho tiempo- me dice una voz que solo e escuchado en mis pesadillas

\- no de nuevo ...

 **POV JACE**

\- no creo que sea una buena idea ,en este momento y no puedo ir Clary me necesita con ella no la puedo dejar sola- le respondi con cara de preocupacion a Alec al parecer debemos ir a Alicante debido a unos asuntos de la clave.

\- ella debe ir Jace estará contigo en todo momento es el lugar mas seguro y lo sabes ademas estaremos todos y que mejor que el paisaje y la naturaleza en un momento asi - me dice tratando a que entre en razon se que la tiene pero no se si pueda ir como se que el portal es seguro,y si les pasa algo por el angel ni siquiera me reconozco esto del bebe es un cambio demasiado grande.

\- JACE JACEEE- escucho la voz de Alec con algo de burla y preocupacion tratando de llamar mi atencion

\- si acá estoy de acuerdo hablare con Clary entonces nos vemos mañana a medio dia- le digo rápidamente tratando de disimular mis miedos el solo sonríe y asiente nos despedimos y voy hacia el instituto en busca de Clary bueno talvez Alec tenga razon un cambio de ambiente sera lo mejor para nosotros.

 **4 HORAS ANTES**

 **Pov desconocido**

limpio la sangre de mis manos esperaba que anastasia Lovelace sirviera para mi cometido al parecer su sangre no era tan pura y angelical como me hizo creer, en estos tiempos ya no puedes confiar ni es tus victimas a donde hemos llegado. Tomo su cuerpo envuelto en la alfombra y lo llevo lentamente hasta el callejón cerca de la mansión de su tío creo que sera un gran regalo, eh de decir que me eh vuelto muy considerado últimamente el tener un objetivo claro cambia a las personas, rápidamente salgo sin ser visto y no puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar el grito de horror de una mujer y el llanto de un niño estos pequeños detalles hacen que los días sea especiales.

llego a la cabala y empiezo a quemar prendas y limpiar el suelo esto es un completo desastre escucho mi teléfono sonar fue difícil tener señal acá pero con magia todo es posible.

\- quien es- pregunto me gusta ser directo y no andar con estupideces

\- Clary salio del instituto y esta sola el portal esta listo en el lugar de siempre - cuelgo rápidamente y siento una sonrisa expandirse en mi rostro, rápidamente tomo mis cosas y voy rumbo a portal.

SERAS MIA CLARISSA

 **EN OTRO LUGAR ... ( No sabia como poner que en otro sitio pero en el tiempo del pov desconocido hace 4 horas )**

POV GEORGE LOVELACE

estaba sentado disfrutando de mi café cuando un grito me heló la sangre seguido de un llanto salí rápidamente ,al abrir la puerta pude ver el cuerpo de mi hermana abrazando fuertemente algo frente ella lentamente me acerque con el corazón apretando mi pecho, mis manos temblaban e y en mi cabeza solo deseaba que no fuera cierto , en sus brazos estaba mi sobrina anastasia, llena de golpes y cortes en su bello rostro, ahora casi desfigurado cualquiera no estaría seguro de quien es pero como no reconocería la medalla que le regale el día de su primera runa aun colgando en su ensangrentado cuello,caí de rodillas junto a su cuerpo tome su helada mano y le jure al ángel que quien quiera que halla sido pagaría por esto.

\- señor lovelace debemos retirarla de aquí, los hermanos silencioso están preparando todo hay algo que pueda hacer- pregunto una voz dudosa y algo temblorosa en medio de la locura que hay en mi cabeza tomo una decisión.

\- quiero que cada joven de cada instituto del mundo se presente a una reunión con los altos mandos de clave y el cónsul, y los quiero a todos antes de 3 dias quien no se presente sera considerado traidor y tendrá un castigo justo - le muchacho me mira asombrado solo asiente y sale corriendo.

me quedo mirando el cuerpo de mi bella anastasia ahora siendo llevado por los hermanos silenciosos y me repito una y otra vez que ni el mismísimo angel podrá detener mi venganza.

 **POV ALEC**

-debiste decirle a jace la verdadera razon de esa reunión garbancito -me recrimina magnus desde el sillon con presidente miau en su regazo y en el fondo se que tiene la razón pero si jace supiera del asesinato de anastasia jamas llevaria a clary y en necesario que valla o las consecuencias siendo hija de valentine serian terribles. 

\- lose magnus pero el no dejaria que clary fuera , menos ahora y no podemos dejar que desconfien de ella el muchacho que dio el mensaje del señor Lovelace dijo que el hablaba muy enserio y que podia ver el odio y la determinación en sus ojos, el tiene un gran cargo en la clave ademas su familia es de generaciones tiene demasiado poder, esta lleno de dolor y se descargara con cualquiera que le de la mas mínima oportunidad- le digo mientras saco a presidente miau de su regazo quien me bufa y se va realmente indignado a nuestra habitación, me siento en sus piernas y el me cubre con sus fuertes brazos.

\- lose garbancito espero que todo salga bien y que los hermanos descubran que le paso a ana maria y que puedas regresar rápido te extrañare mucho - me dice mientras pasa su nariz por mi cuello con su nariz no puedo evitar rodar los ojos me sorprende que se acurde de mi nombre, quiero reprenderlo pero muerde mi oreja y sus manos empiezan a bajar mas halla de mi espalda bueno las despedidas siempre son buenas.

HOLA REGRESE SE QUE ES ALGO CORTO PERO QUERIA SUBIR ALGO HOY Y EMPEZAR MI HISTORIA DE NUEVO, LOSE DEBERIA DARME PENA Y ,ME DA Y PENSE MUCHO EN VOLVER A ESCRIBIR PERO EN FIN E VUELTO Y PARA QUEDARME :D

 **PORFA VOTEN Y COMENTEN SI QUIEREN O POR QUE NO Y LO SIENTO EL ENREDO EN EL TIEMPO SIGO SIN SABER COMO EXPLICARLO :/**


	25. OJOS AZULES

**HOLA CHIC S ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA RECUERDEN VOTAR Y COMENTAR Y VOLVER A COMENTAR SABEN QUE PREFIERO MIL VECES LO COMENTARIOS JAJAJAJA:D**

 **( ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE CAPITULO Y DEL PASADO FUERON INVENTADOS POR MI, SOLO QUERIA AGREGAR CIERTO GIRO EN LA TRAMA)**

**POV CLARY**

\- eres un maldito que demonios te sucede- le grite a quien se supone es mi hermano ,sebastian jhonathan como sea.

\- tuk tuk tuk clarissa no debes ponerte asi ,eso no te hara bien - me dice de manera arrogante y con una sonrisa en su estupida cara, no puede ser el no puede saber , me repito una y otravez con panico en mi cabeza eso seria imposible.

\- que que que quieres decir , que es lo que quieres por que me sigues- le pregunto tratando inutilmente cubrir el temblor en mi voz normalmente soy mas valiente pero el saber que le puede pasar algo a mi bebe hace que entre en panico.

\- tranquila clarissa no te asustes no te lastimare solo nesecito algo de ti, algo que no vas a extrañar si actuo rapido - me dice mientras pasa su nariz por mi cabello , siento su mano bajar hasta parar en mi vientre, rapidamente lo trato de sacudir pero me es imposible es demasiado fuerte para mi .

\- no se de que hablas dejame en paz Jace llegara en cualquier momento y se encargara de ti de nuevo - le miento descaradamente, por que tenia que salir por que siempre me pasan estas cosas, "por que no haces caso, querias se indendiente hay la tienes " me dice mi odioso subconciente

\- no mientas hermanita se del bastardo que tienes hay pero tranquila ya lo arreglare todo y se que Jace esta con su amiguito el raro apuesto a que ni sabe donde estas, ahora vamos a hacer un trato te quedaras quieta no haras ruido ni trates de uir de acuerdo esto sera rapido- me dice mientras con una mano juntas mis brazos encima de mi cabeza y con su otra mano presiona mas mi vientre hasta el punto de ser doloroso y de repente todo me queda claro.

El no me quiere a mi quiere a mi bebe, empiezo a retorcerme y trato de gritar pero me es imposible, siento que la voz atorada en mi garganta , hace algo mas de fuerza y siento un dolor agudo en mi espalda baja, de repente se escuchan unos aullidos volteo al mismo tiempo que sebastian pero antes de que me de cuenta un grupo de lobos esta sobre el caigo al piso . rapidamente empiezo a gatear en medio del ruido,los gritos ylos aullidos cuando cuando estoy a punto de salir del callejon me coloco de pie con ayuda de la pared y camino hasta toparme con un fuerte pecho al subir mi rostro me encontre con un muchacho de no mas de 23 años con los ojos tan azules como un zafiro, el solo sonrie de lado y me mira fijamente.

\- pero mira que trajo el rio una hermosa peliroja dime pequeña cazadora de sombras, que hace aca con ese hombre malo- me dice mientras pasa una mano por un mecho suelto en mi cara.

\- yo yo el venia detras de mi y yo- no pude terminar de responder por que sono un ruido estremecedor al girar vi al menos 4 lobos en el suelo y sebastian me miraba fijamente parecia a punto de venir hacia mi cuando un portal se abrio de la nada, trato de dar un paso en mi direccion pero el chico de los ojso azules rapidamente se puso frente a mi , sebastian me dio una ultima mirada antes de entrar al portal , pero en su mirada me dejo claro que esto no se quedaria asi.

\- y dime pequeña cazadora que haces en mi territorio, y con ese lunatico- me dice sonriendo pero puedo escuchar algo de desconfianza en su tono de voz .

\- yo lo siento no sabia que era tu territorio yo solo iva a estaba de compras el me acorralo , muchas gracias por la ayuda - le digo con agradecimiento y algo de pena debo llamar a simon el puede venir por mi y jace jamas se enterara de lo que paso y no me dejara encerrada de por vida.

\- mmm no lose talvez te deje ir pero primero debo estar seguro que esto no es una trampa de la clave o algo asi - me dice mientras vamos caminando a un edificio al parecer una estacion de bomberos abandonada

\- no yo no tengo nada que ver con la clave solo estoy aqui por accidente de hecho tengo un amigo hombre lobo se llama luke deja que le habla el, te dara fe que no soy mala - le digo buscando en mi bolso mi telefono por suerte no lo perdi veo como su cara para de ser una sonrisa a fruncir el seño

\- un momento eres clarissa ? me pregunta con algo de duda y rabia- lo pienso bien antes de responder pero sera mejor decir la verdad .

\- si soy yo y tu eres ? como me conoces?- le pregunto algo mas nerviosa que antes su cara ahora no es tan amistosa

\- se quien eres hija de valentine y conozco a luke es el alpha de otra manada hablare con el y mas te vale que esto no sea ninguna trampa rojita - me dice algo molesto pero alfin baja un poco el tono ahora no se si decirle quien era es una buena idea .

\- por cierto cual es tu nombre- pregunto con algo de duda si voy a estar aqui un rato sera mejor saber por lo menos su nombre .

\- soy damian el alpha de la manada luna azul y algo me dice que seremos buenos amigos - me dice con una sonrisa mientras me lleva a un sillon en una esquina.

veo como toma el telefono y marca un numero unos minutos despues le contestan veo que habla pero no alcanzo a escuhar, mientras esta distrido trato de sacar mi celular pero no esta el voltea a verme sonrie y me muestra en su mano izquierda mi celular como rayos lo hizo, minutos despues se vuelve hacia mi. 

\- bueno pelirroja luke ya viene hacia aca, sonaba molesto y viene con un tal jake james no lose ,y creeme no sonaba muy feliz, de hecho su amenaza de muerte fue bastante convincente casi me preocupe un poco, y dime quien es ese jaime tu hermano ?- me dice mientras se sienta frente a mi rayos jace lo sabe ahora si estoy muerta no volvere a ver la luz del sol nunca mas. 

**POV JACE**

Por fin llegue al instituto el camino me fue eterno, entro rapidamente en busca de clary,como raro no esta ella va a sacarme canas verdes nose como hacerla entender que su seguridad debe ser primero, voy camino a llamarla cuando veo a luke entrando al instituto.

-Jace justo el hombre a quien estaba buscando - me dice serio, el claramente no esta muy feliz conmigo en este momento.

\- bueno aca estoy en todo mi esplendor, se que no esta contento en este momento pero clary y ese bebe es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y no me arrepiento de nada, se que no es el mejor momento pero los dos estamos felices y no dejare que nada ni nadi edañe nuestro momento- le digo cada vez de manera mas seria para que etienda que clary lo es todo para mi,luke me mira fijamente solo supira y me abraza me quedo completamente helado esperaba todo menos esto .

\- felicitacion se que seran buenos padres, cuenten conmigo para lo qeu necesiten me tranquiliza saber que tu y clary son 2 personas responsabl...- en ese momento suena su celular me da una señal y se aleja.

\- QUE CLARISSA QUE ?-escucho el grito de luke suena realmente molesto de inmediato se gira a verme se acerca a mi lentamente para que pueda escuchar agudizo mi audicion,escucho como el hombre le dice que clary fue atacada en un callejon pero que ahora esta bien gracias a el y su manada al parecer una manada de hombres lobo.

\- DIME DONDE ESTA IRE POR ELLA EN ESTE MOMENTO -responde luke rapidamente, a este punto estoy a solo un momento de tomar el telefono y salir corriendo a buscarla, el lobo solo sigue diciendo tonterias obre el hermoso cabello de clary y le dice que esta en su guarida muy comoda que talvez a ella le gustaria quedarse, en ese momento pierdo el control , quien se cree.

\- MIRA MALDITO PERRO SI NO ME DICE YA DONDE ESTA CLARY TE ENCONTRARE Y ACABARA CONTIGO PELO POR PELO DE TU ASQUEROSO PELAJE - le digo ya fuera de control escucho a luke tratando de calmarme pero no me importa solo quiero ver a clary.

\- tranquilo quien quiera que seas luke sabe donde estoy lleguen pronto aca arreglamos que pasara con esta belleza- me dice son una voz soncarrona antes de colgar, quien se cree acabare con el .

\- luke debemos ir por clary no se donde tiene la cabeza, como es que siempre le pasan estas cosas- pregunto en voz alta mas para mi que para luke por que no puede hacerme caso solo una vez , solo le pido al angel que este bien y que ese maniatico no sea quien estoy creyendo, por que ahora si la paz a terminado 

**POV CLARY**

llevo sentada en este sillon durante 1 hora y muero por ir al baño pero no se si deba ir , trate de contarle a damian un poco de lo que paso ,pero a mitad de la hsitoria lo llamo un muchacho muy parecido a el, eso fue hace 15 min y de verdad creo que mi vejiga va a explotar,sin poder aguantar mas decido buscar el baño por suerte hay uno justo al frente.

rapidamente hago mis necesidades al terminar decido hacer control de daños estoy palida algo despeinada pero lo que me sorprende es ver los moretones en mi vientre no puedo evitar aguantar el aire los dedos de sebastian estan marcados en mi vientre, toco uno y duele un poco jace estara como loco por suerte no tengo ninguna molestia pero talvez deberia revisarme, estoy en medio de mis pensamientos cuando escucho un escandalo fuera y puedo escuchar la voz que me hace supirar todo los dias .

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA- escucho a jace gritar salgo y veo que luke practicamente lo esta deteniendo mientras damian luce bastante divertido, la puerta del baño suena al cerrarsey todos giran a verme, jace de inmediato viene hacia mi.

\- clary estas bien que paso? como estas? te toco este chucho- pregunta apresurado mientras revisa cada parte de mi cuerpo, siempre tan preocupado.

\- estoy bien jace no paso nada solo fue un susto,sebastian me siguio y me acorralo en un callejon por suerte damian y su manda llegaron y me ayudaro- le digo tomando su mano para tratar de calmarlo, el suspira y asiente pero se que cuando estemos solos me espera un gran interrogatorio.

\- bueno jaime ya viste que la pelirroja esta bien, ahora espero que se mantengan lejos de mi territorio y que ese otro no vuelva por aca estan advertidos, menos tu preciosa puedes volver cuando quieras - dice el con una sonrisa al final jace apreta mi mano y le da una mirada que congelaria el sol , yo solo me sonrojo y veo a mis zapatos luke se despide dejando todo claro.

\- gracias por todo - le digo mientras camino hacia la puerta con jace, no puedo ser descortes el salvo mi vida y la de mi bebe

\- de nada preciosa pelirroja nos volveremos a ver cuidate - me dice mientras giña un ojo , jace solo me jala mas fuerte y me pega a el mientras caminamos rapidamente a la camioneta de luke, ahora si que estoy en problemas . 

_**PORFA VOTEN Y COMENTEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO GRACIAS POR LOC COMENTARIOS DEL CAP PASADO ENSERIO ME ALEGRO QUE RECIBIERAN EL CAP TAN BIEN :D**_


	26. FRIO COMO EL HIELO

**También estoy en wattpad hay soy mas activa les dejo el link por quisieren pasar**

 **NO PUEDE SER OTRO AÑO Y NO TERMIO LA HISTORIA ME DA PENA :( CON USTEDES POR ESO CUANDO VOY A PUBLICAR LO PIENSO MUCHO YA DE VERDAD ES EL COLMO A ESTE PASO NI SEGUNDA TEMPORADA TENDRA JAJAJAJAJA**

 **SE QUE ES CORTO PERO SOLO ES UN DIGAMOS ADELANTO DE GRANDES ACONTECIMIENTOS Y PARA QUE LEAN ALGO Y NO ME EXTRAÑEN MUCHO JJAJAJAJA**

 **NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SABEN QUE ME ENCANTA VOTAR SI QUIEREN LA VERDAD LOS VOTOS NO ME PREOCUPAN MUCHO ( PERO )VOTEN ;)**

 **Pov Clary**

Llegamos al instituto en menos de una hora Jace no me ha dirigido ni una mirada, me despedí de luke prometiendo que lo llamaría y que arreglaría las cosas con mama, lo cual por el momento dudo que pase, Jace sale rápidamente de la camioneta sin siquiera esperarme creo que ahora sí se a enojado rápidamente entro detrás de él , al llegar a la habitación solo se encerró en el baño no me quedo más que cambiar mi ropa y esperar a que saliera para enfrentarlo, lo amo pero debe de entender que no me puede dejar encerrada en una jaula de cristal.

Pasan 30 min cuando porfin sale del baño sale solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura sin tan siquiera mirarme va directo al vestidor, por un momento me pierdo en las runas de su marcada espalda donde veo como cada muscculo se mue... basta clary concentrate, si el piensa ignorarme toda la noche pues 2 pueden jugar ese juego, me levanto rápidamente al baño y azotó la puerta al entrar, me preparo un baño de burbujas recojo (ato) mi cabello y 30 min después salgo completamente relajada, me cambio rápidamente a la pijama no sin antes notar que Jace se a ido y me a dejado sola sin darle mucha importancia me acuesto a dormir, todos podemos jugar a la ley del hielo.

 **POV jace**

Estoy realmente molesto con clary , no puedo creer que es exponga de esa manera dure entrenando 3 horas Alec trato de hablar conmigo sé que puede sentir que algo no esta bien, pero en este momento no quiero hablar con nadie.

Llego rápidamente a la habitación y veo a Clary dormida rápidamente empiezo a sacar mi ropa y empacar para mañana debemos estar en alacante antes del medio día se supone que Clary de ir pero en este momento no quiero tenerla cerca además puede ser algo peligroso la clave aún cree que los ser hija de Valentine es una traidora. Sin hacer mucho ruido y tratando de no moverme demasiado me acuesto junto a Clary pasando mi brazo por su cintura aunque estoy enojado con ella dormir a su lado y tenerla entre mis brazos siempre será la mejor parte de mi dia.

 **Pov Clary**

Me despierto y todo está oscuro veo en la mesilla mi celular son las 4:00. am trato de girar pero una pared me lo impide veo que Jace se acostó junto a mí a pesar de mi enojo no puedo evitar la sensación de calor que sube por mi pecho al saber que está a mi lado, me giro para a cómodamente cuando veo una maleta hecha al lado de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Jace me levanté para ver que era la curiosidad no me dejaría dormir, abro la maleta y veo que hay ropa de Jace un libro y algunas armas. Sin pensarlo dos veces salgo en busca de respuestas y se dónde encontrarlas.

 **Pov Alec**

Son las 4 de la mañana y aún estoy en el estudio arreglando los detalles del viajes de hoy a medio día, Magnus trato de hacer que me quedara con él y gustoso lo hubiera hecho pero primero están las responsabilidades, termino de sellar unos mensajes de fuego cuando escucho pasos afuera, unos segundos después veo a Clary entrar por la puerta.

\- que haces aquí a esta hora- le pregunto sorprendido **AHORA QUE** pienso casi con desesperación.

 **Pov clary**

\- nada solo te iba a preguntar que debo de empacar- le pregunto con inocencia sé que Alec sabe donde es el viaje talvez si piensa que yo se me diga que está pasando.

\- te levantaste a las 4 am para preguntarme que llevar a alacante ya sabes cómo es el clima además Jace te ayudará pensé que ya tenían todo listo el viaje es mañana a medio día no te retraces - me responde distraído por revisar unos papeles y yo sonrió complacida pero al momento me enojo por qué hace me lo oculto acaso no quiere que este hay pues ,lo siento por el por que iré quiera o no,me despido de Alec y el solo responde con su mano guau sí que está concentrado salgo directo a la habitación y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido empiezo a empacar al terminar tomo mi maleta y a diferencia de Jace la oculto bajo la cama,20 min después me acomodo junto a Jace que solo se mueve y gime en sueños y caigo en un sueño profundo. 

**HOLA**

 **SE QUE COMO RARO E ESTADO PERDIDA SE QUE ESTA CORTO ESTE CAPITULO PERO ES UN PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE LO QUE VIENE E LEIDO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y VOTAN DE ERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO. :)**

 **NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR AMO LOS COMENTARIOS**


	27. LODOSA SITUACION

HOLA CHI S ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAP AHORA EMPIEZA LO BUENO PERDON POR EL TEMA DEL APELLIDO ABAJO ESTA LA NOTITA, LOS SUPER QUIERO GRACIAS POR LEER RECUERDEN COMENTAR Y VOTAR Y COMENTAR DE NUEVO .

 **EN MUCHAS HISTORIAS LOS ESCRITORES INTERACTUAN MUCHO CON SUS LECTORES Y DIJE VOY A INTENTAR A ELLOS SIEMPRE LES CONTESTAN EN LOS COMENTARIO POR QUE MI FANTASTICOS LECTOR S SERIA DIFERENTE ASI QUE**

 **VOY A MATAR A UN PERSONAJE PRONTO QUE IDEAS TIENE DE UNA MUERTE IDEAL** ?

 **POV JACE**

Me desperté a las 3.30 rápidamente toma una ducha me alisto para salir a Alacante lo antes posible no sin antes darle una buena mirada a Clary me acerco beso su frente y me voy dejándole una nota de mi paradero, se que se molestara pero será lo mejor para ella aun estoy un poco molesto por su necesidad de estar en peligro ahora no es solo ella, pero parece no entenderlo y eso me saca de quicio toda mi vida e estado rodeado de peligro vampiros,demonios hombres lobo ,pero nunca nada me a asustado tanto como que algo le pase a esa pequeña pelirroja,camino rapidamente al estudio y me encuentro con Alec e Izzy pasando el portal appenas y veo su espalda desaparecer en el aro de luz.

Estoy cruzando cuando escucho la voz de Clary de fondo giro rápidamente la veo en la entrada del portal con una vieja maleta antes de que pueda tan siquiera hablar el portal se cierra, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy en la pradera a pocos centimetros de la casa de los lightwood gracias al ángel no alcanzo a para por fin algo de tranquilidad.

 **Solo el ángel sabia cuan equivocado estaba**

 **POV CLARY**

Debe ser una broma me quede dormida se fueron sin mí esto es ridículo, se fue sin mi y solo dejo una nota no soy una chica en apuros, (bueno...) cállate subconsciente chismoso.

puedo ir a donde quiera cuando quiera, casi puedo sentir el vapor salir de mis orejas, antes de que pueda pensar en 1000 maneras de asesinar a Jace siento mi mano arder rápidamente y sin pensarlo saco mi estela que parece tener vida propia , casi sin control dibujo una runa en la pared de la oficina veo como aparece una pequeña chispa que se convierte en un agujero enorme de luz purpura, me quedo impresionada por un minuto miro mi mano buscando respuestas, pienso un momento que es lo que puede pasar, cuento hasta tres tomo aire y salto por el agujero.

Rápidamente siento el piso desaparecer bajo mis pies a mi alrededor es un remolino de colores y segundos después me encuentro con un hermoso paisaje lleno de lodo(barro)? estoy completamente embarrada y también mi mochila la cual gracias a su defectuoso cierre dejo caer mi ropa en el hermoso charco de barro (lodo) vaya suerte la mía, nunca podre venir acá de una manera menos humillante? Nada puede ser peor realmente apesto y mi ropa también tendre que pedirle prestado a Isabelle mas tarde genial cuero, purpurina, latex ,tacones de 12 cm wiiii.

Para mi desgracia debo caminar un par de minutos hasta la casa (mansión) de los lightwood, cuando por fin llego me encuentro que la casa esta completamente cerrada, toco por unos minutos y al fin me rindo yo y mi charques nos dirigimos de camino al pueblo no me queda de otro siento mi cuerpo rígido el lodo (barro) se empieza a secar por lo menos es bueno para la piel creo.

Un par de minutos después por fin llego al pueblo todo esta desolado no se si eso es malo o bueno aunque con mi aspecto es lo mejor, camino hasta escuchar un gran alboroto, siguiendo el ruido me encontré con un gran edificio blanco casi resplandecía en el horizonte, mientras me acerco a la puerta los gritos empeoran en la entrada dos hombres me ven de arriba abajo.

\- Quien eres? - pregunta uno con desconfianza y eso es una burla? Quien se cree

\- Soy Clary- clarissa fray ,fairchild ,Morgenstern vine a la reunión- mis palabras se enredan que demonios debo decir demasiados nombres para recordar

ellos me miran de arriba abajo ahora precavidos sin más me dejaron pasar por la gran puerta al entrar me encontré con un pequeño pasillo con unos lindos jarrones de veían antiguos tenían dibujos de ángeles, unps metros despues llegue a un gran salón rodeado de sillas con cientos de cazadores de sombras en ellas en el centro hay un grupo de 8 sillas con 7 hombres y 1 mujer y justo un poco detrás de ellos pero en un escalón más alto hay una gran silla casi como un trono pero esta vacio , todos los otros estaban sentados con grandes túnicas negras.

seguí caminando rogando que nadie me viera tratando de encontrar a jace con la mirada, cuando lo encontré estaba sentado en la tercera fila justo al otro lado del salon si huiera levantado la cabeza me veria con facilidad pero en cambio estaba mirando sus manos con un aire aburrido y desinteresado a su lado Izzy MUY enérgica hablandole a un muchacho sentado justo frente ella, la silla de su otro lado se encontraba vacia , me tomo unos segundos encontrar a Alec estaba sentado en una primera fila junto con un grupo de hombres que gritan entre si esto era un caos, sin querer ser reconocida retrocedí lentamente de repente sin querer tropecé con un espero nada importante florero, el estruendo fue suficiente para llamar la atención de todos .

 **POV JACE**

Todos estábamos en el gran salón de reuniones a mi lado estaba izzy quien hablaba animadamente con un supuesto galan frente a nosotros Alec por otro lado estaba junto al frente en la primera fila junto con otros encargados de institutos pude reconocer el de Rusia Alemania y Londres todos miraban alrededor demasiado sospechosos, el resto de la sala estaba dividida en pequeñas charlas.

A mi lado se encontraba por desgracias Alanna Aldergray una chica mimada con quien disfrute ciertos veranos, era la típica creida.

-Dime Jessie me has extrañado- dice en un tono meloso que me vuele loco ,mientras trata de pasar su mano por mi pierna, la cual alejo rapidamente solo clary puede tocarme.

\- Aja han pasado muchos años y es Jace - digo de manera desinteresada y algo molesto por su estúpido apodo

\- Que gracioso Jessie nos vimos hace 3 meses me dice con un puchero de labial rojo, como el cabello de mi Clary pienso sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se asoma por mi cara, entonces siento su mano en mi cabello y vuelvo a la realidad.

\- ahh estabas hay quien lo diría – respondo alejando su mano de NUEVO de mi pantalón y mi cabello , pero que le sucede claro que la había visto tenía el pelo rosa chicle y estuvo detrás de mi toda la tarde quien no notaria eso.

\- si yo tampoco te note tanto estaba con Steve es muy guapo y amable pero no tanto como tu Jessie y dime como me veo me cambie el look solo para verte hoy- dice sonriendo pero algo amargo por no"recordarla".

\- Oh si, el labial en tus dientes le da un toque rudo- le digo para molestarla ella se pone roja como su labial tapa su boca con su mano y dice que va al "tocador" **baño dicho de manera bonita.**

pasan unos minutos y escucho como los encargados de los institutos junto a Alec empiezan a discturi sobre cual es mas seguro, mientras revisaba mis uñas podia escuchar como empezaban a gritar, cuando de repende se escucho un estruendo enorme en la sala, levante mi rostro y me encontre con una chica muy sucia y no de la manera agradable.

NO NO NO NO era posible me tomo un momento darme cuenta de quien era , cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los mios lo supe al instante ,por supuesto quien mas vendria a una reunion de concejo llena de lodo, solo Clarissa . todo el mundo la miraba fijmente y cuando me estaba levantando para sacarla de este lugar vi en sus ojos la determinacion ,levanto la barbilla y mirandome fijamente camino en medio del salon hacia mi no sin antes dejar su mancha cafe en el suelo, pidiendo permiso y despues de lo que parecieron horas se sento en el asiento vacio junto a mi, podia sentir el orgullo en mi pecho mi molesia se fue a la basura esa es mi chica,gire a verla y le sonrei ella solo me sonrio, por debajo de toda esa suciedad podia ver sus mejillas tornandose rojas como un tomate justo en ese momento.

\- hola lodosa- digo en juego mientras paso mi brazo por sus hombros sin importar ensuciarme.

\- cierra la boca jace eso fue muy vergonzoso - dice poninedo las manos en su rostro y hay estaba de bajo de toda esa valentia y orgullo mi chica timida, aunque su timidez no dura mucho.

\- esa fue una gran entrada estas hermosa, estas bien que demonios te paso - le digo con curiosidad y tratando de animarla y beso su cabeza en la unica zona medianamente limpia existente .

\- cai del portal directo al barro, llegue a casa pero no habia nadie camine y llegue aca- me dice en modo de explicacion mientras se encoje de hombros.

\- no deberias estar aca es peligroso para los dos - le digo y toco su vientre de manera disimulada no puedo negar que apesar del barro se ve hermosa y aun brilla

\- estaremos bien no me va a pasar nada, ademas aun tenemos que hablar de tu viaje "secreto" - me dice frunciendo el seño pero no puedo evitar reir al ver que algo de lodo seco en su frente se cuartea y cae un poco en su regazo.

\- jessie que es eso en mi asiento- escucho la fastidiosa voz de esa mimada que no se cansa, al verla veo como mira con odio y asco a mi clary quien se cree esta .

\- eso es clary yo soy su novia y tu quien eres barbie - dice clary con odio barbie? buena idea

\- jessie ayudame mira como me trata, yo no soy ninguna barbarei o como sea, jessie no puedes dejar que se siente hay esta todo sucia manchara todo mi asiento- responde sin siquiera determinar a clary oh oh! siento como un cuerpo de pone rigido en mi brazo, apreto mi agarre en ella para calmarla, antes de que pueda contestar decido habalr yo o esto se pondra feo .

\- cierra la boca,ella es mi novia y debe estar a mi lado, ademas ella asi se ve mejor que tu aunque te bañes con esa cosa de payaso en tu cara y dientes ahora ve con el steve que inventaste y dejanos en paz- le digo ya molesto no puede tratar a mi novia como se le de la gana, su cara demuestra pura furia, lanza una mirada matadora a clary y se aleja de nosotros por fin.

-quien era esa barbie -pregunta mi rojita molesta estoy a punto de comentar cuando suenan las puertas y veo a george lovelace un hombre se gran poder en el concejo siempre asido un cretino cuando pienso que va a su lugar a las 7 silla lo veo sentarse en el puesto del consul pero que diablos, segundo despues se levanta un hombre gafufo **( sin ofender a ningun lectur)** a quien no recuerdo a ver visto con un gran papel en la mano.

\- SILENCIO estamos aca reunidos para dar ciertas noticias de gran importancia como podran ver ha habido un cambio, en el orden de la clave, ademas de la nuevas ley que rigira a los cazadores de sombras, para ahcer de nosotros mejores guerreros para defender al mundo de los demonios que rodean nuestras amadas y sagra...

\- BASTA- grita el famoso nuevo consul y fulmina con la mirada a el gafufo hablador.

-Yo George Patric Lovelace desde ahora me encargare de la clave y de todos ustedes y me encargare de que todos los asuntos sean realizados de manera eficiente y sin errores, y para comenzar quiero habalr sobre el horrendo hecho ocurrido hace 2 dias el asesinato de mi sobrina anastasia, y para comenzar e decidido realizar un interrogarotio a cada uno de los presentes con la espada mortal y para empezar al azar.

\- JACE HERONDALE-

 **( ayuda noo se que apellido ponerle a jace espero no spoliar pero en esta historia ya se sabra toda la verdad aun estoy confundida sobre mas o menos que libro es , creo que es como el ultimo con ciertos cambios lo siento estoy confundida con eso :( )**

 **POV CLARY (ESCENA DE LA ENTRADA AL SALON) se que les gustaria saber que penso**

NO NO NO NO por que a mi todos estaban mirandome queria correr y esconderme bajo los brazos de jace y desaparecer, leanto mi cabeza y mis ojos se conectan con los suyos podia ver la sorpresa y la diversion en sus ojos , no lo podia creer clary se aliente tu puedes, en ese momento la determinacion lleno mi cuerpo ,levanto la barbilla y mirando fijamente a jace camino en medio de ese enorme salon bajo los ojso de todos en linea recta.

TU PUEDES PASO RESPIRA PASO RESPIRA, PASO PASO RESPIRA me repeti una y otravez mientras caminaba lo que parecian kilometros, cuadno porfin llegue alos asientos me choqeu con la mirada de Alec en shock tan mal me estoy? pidiendo permiso y despues de lo que parecieron horas me sente junto a Jace , de inmediato mi ira desaparecio cuano giro me sonrio, con esa sonrisa que podrian derretir el muro de game of thrones, le sonrei rapidamentemientras me saludaba note que algunas miradas seguian sobre mi y giraban a la mitad del salon, al seguir el camino de las miradas note que habi todo un camino de mis huellas de lodo por todo el que alguna vez fue un hermoso piso de marmol blanco.

NO OLVEDEN COMENTAR Y VOTAR Y COMENTAR Y COMENTEN SUS MUERTES FAVORITAS 


	28. IMPORTANTE

76397697-jace-y-clary-un-nuevo-comienzo

HOLA SE QUE HA PASADO UN TIEMPO PERO YA ACTUALICE UNOS CAP ME DI CUENTA QUE ME HACIANS FALTA 2 CAPTULOS ANTIGUOS YA QUE YO ESCRIBO ESTA HISTORIA EN WATTPAD POR ACA AUN SOY NUEVA LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN EL CAPITULO LLAMADO

MANGO 20 Y COMNUNICACION 23 QUE ERAN LOS QUE ME FALTABAN LO SIENTO MUCHO TAMBIEN ESTA EN WATTPAD POR SI SE QUIEREN PASAR POR HAY

76397697-jace-y-clary-un-nuevo-comienzo


End file.
